


Hooked on a Feeling

by Darkangel4066



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apparently I lied about the slow burn, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Author's First Fic in a while, Be Gentle With Me, Betrayal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, HEA I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, If there's smut it's the author's first time writing it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, Morning Sex, OR IS HE, Oral Sex, Palpatine is devious, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Protective Flip, Relax there's a reason it's not tagged, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Flip are Neighbors, Rey is Not a Virgin, Rey is a mob boss' granddaughter, Rey likes Flip more, Rey likes her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine is not nice, Slow Burn, Snoke makes a brief appearance, Soft Flip, Tags May Change, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wait Does Palpatine Care?, Witness to Murder, a little angst maybe, bear with me, but never fear Hux is here, cocky Flip, holster kink, mention of murder, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: Summary: Rey, the granddaughter of a major mafia kingpin, tries to mind her own business, but gets more than she bargained for when she meets her neighbor, CSPD Detective Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 68
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey walked slowly down the tree lined street trailed by a wiry red haired man in a suit. Hux. Hux had been her body guard since she’d left college and returned to Colorado Springs to be a teacher in May. She was adamant that he stay away while she was teaching so as not to upset her students. They were very young after all. The school had no idea who she was because Rey had changed her last name to Johnson when she’d left home to distance herself from her grandfather’s mafia ties and they had no reason to ask because He was never visibly near the school. So no creepy vibes for her. 

He’d almost become a friend when he was around. Almost. They had grown up together after all. Hux’s father and her father had worked together and she could remember how she used to run away from him trying to pull her hair. That was before her father’s mysterious disappearance. Before she went to live with her grandfather. She was actually walking to meet her grandfather in a local park, which he seemed to think was inconspicuous enough to avoid unwanted attention. She was going to tell him to back off. She didn’t need protection. She didn’t want anything to do with him, the organization, and Hux. 

She turned and crossed the street to the small playground and picnic area and saw that Sheev Palpatine had not yet arrived. She settled herself in the grass beneath a large oak tree to wait. She knew it wouldn’t be long. She was early. It was best to be early. It gave her the upper hand and having the upper hand was good when dealing with someone like her grandfather. She had learned that young. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and waited. 

_Why black?_ she thought to herself, watching Sheev approach. All they ever wear is black. She supposed they were dressed for their own funerals. It hadn’t happened yet, but wars with other encroaching organizations made it almost inevitable that there would be some funeral at any given moment. 

“Granddaughter,” Palpatine intoned solemnly as he reached her. Dragged from her thoughts, she stood and nodded to him. Their relationship was stressed as of late. It wasn’t as if she didn’t appreciate him taking her in, but she had tried to distance herself from his organization. She had no intention of being the heiress she was. “You wanted to meet?” He prompted. Rey had refused to go to the big house where she had grown up and her grandfather did his business. 

“Where’s the rest of your entourage?” Rey said with an edge of sarcasm. Just subtle enough not to be disrespectful. 

“They’re….around.” He finally said. 

“I want him gone.” She gestured at Hux behind her. “He’s a disruption and I don’t need protection.” She tried to be firm. Hux huffed. 

“No.” Her grandfather said flatly. Then, changing the subject, he said, “You look so like your mother.” 

In fact Rey was an only child and, while she did look like her mother, she did not appreciate him trying to change the subject.  
She shook her head to clear it. “He goes or I do.”  
Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. She was perfectly willing to find a job elsewhere and she was fairly certain that her grandfather wanted her near him badly enough that she had a good chance of getting what she wanted. 

“Ok , how about this,” He acquiesced. She waited. All good things to those who wait she reminded herself and she was good at waiting. 

He spoke again after a moment, reaching up to rub his chin. “He stays completely out of sight all the time except when you need him.” 

“No, he stays completely away and I promise to call if I suspect anything strange.” Her eyes and tone had steel in them and she could see Sheev considering his options.

His expression shifted to one with a touch of admiration. “You’ve grown up.”  
Looking down, he said, “Fine, Armitage leaves with me. I will hold you to your word. Anything unusual. You call.” 

She softened and nodded. “I’ve got to go.” She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “See ya around.” It was her way of trying to show him she still felt some affection for him. Hugs were, as always, out of the question. 

She turned and walked away not waiting for his answer. 

*

  
She walked the short distance to her car and slid into the driver seat. She felt an insistent need to get as far from the park as possible. Home would be nice, but she knew enough that she shouldn’t go straight there. So she drove to the grocery store and past the main police station. Taking the long way home to avoid being tailed by anyone.

She had briefly considered going to the police about what she knew about her grandfather’s business, but had quickly shut that down because of the danger that it posed to her. It was best she stayed out of it and minded her own business.  
When she finally was reasonably certain that no one was following her, she headed home. 

Her home was a two story, painted white with cornflower blue shutters and a small porch, bought for her by her grandfather as a graduation gift. She had no outdoor furniture. Not yet anyway, she mused unlocking the door. 

Her house was sparsely furnished. A couch, a chair, battered coffee table and a small stand with a TV. The TV had been a gift from her grandfather on her graduation and she probably should have refused it, but she’d understood that he wanted to make amends for whatever had happened to her parents and for his absences during her childhood. 

Her walls were decorated with pictures of her mother and her college friends, but her grandfather and her parents were absent from them all. Rose and Kaydel were her family now. She smiled thinking of Kaydel and Rose.

Kaydel had gone to school for journalism and Rose was currently in medical school. Rey had chosen education as her major. She was a Kindergarten teacher and she loved, loved, loved it.  
She loved children. They were so delightful to be around. So bright. So creative. She found she had a knack for helping to shape young minds and she loved seeing those ‘A-ha moments’ when something clicks in the child’s mind and they understand something they didn’t before. 

She looked at the clock on the wall, and immediately headed toward her modest kitchen. She had dinner to make for herself and cookies to bake for her class. They were going to make construction paper ghosts in class to take home tomorrow. She looked out her window into the darkness of late October before setting to work. 

*

  
Flip Zimmerman leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the beat up desk. He, Ron and Jimmy had been going over the case files over and over. Similar deaths. All suspiciously looking like hits rather than conventional murders. Some of these men and women were murdered execution style, all lined up in their homes, but unrestrained. Must’ve been too afraid to try to fight, he thought to himself. 

They were pretty sure who the leader of the organization they were after was, but they had been tasked with trying to prove he was behind it and to bring in anyone involved. The problem was this suspect, like all mafia kingpins, had made sure that none of the hits could be traced back to him. His main hitman, a man called Armitage Hux, had eluded capture. Lately however, witnesses had placed him lurking about an elementary school for unknown reasons. About this, no one had any guesses. Flip figured that Hux wasn’t about to kill random children, so, by his way of thinking, Hux must have been there to protect someone or to kidnap them. But who? A student? A teacher? He was fairly certain old man Sheev had a granddaughter. Was it possible that she had returned to Colorado Springs after her mysterious disappearance? What was her name? It was in the casefile somewhere, but his mind was too exhausted to remember what it was. He made a mental note to check into it.

After another hour of discussing possibilities for the investigation, the three men decided to call it in. It was after 8, and the darkness outside seemed deep and ominous despite the bright lights around the Police Department. Flip followed the other boys out into the parking lot and got into his truck for what would seem like a long drive home.

As he drove along the streets, he was surprised to see so few people out and about. The streets were relatively quiet for this time of night. As he turned on to the street he lived on, he passed a house occupied by one of his newer neighbors. A young woman. Pretty too. He tried to remember her name. ‘Rey’ he thought it was. Spelled with an ‘e.’ Still, it’s a strange name for a woman. He tried to think where he’d seen that name on a woman before, but the memory eluded him.

He had only met Rey once as she was moving in sometime in May. Something about her nagged at the back of his mind and settled in his gut. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He resolved to talk to her. It wouldn’t exactly be a hardship, as pretty as she is, and he figured, the worst thing that could happen is she might tell him to fuck off. As he got out of his truck and ascended the stairs to his home, he idly wondered what she did for a living.

There were lights on upstairs in her rather large otherwise dark house with the lace curtains and the blue shutters. As he watched, her house went dark. _Huh_ , he thought, unlocking his door, _whatever she does, it involves early mornings_. His watch read ten o’clock. 

***

Saturday November 3rd, dawned crisp and cold. Rey padded downstairs and into the kitchen in search of coffee. She was already dressed in jeans and a t- shirt and a zip up sweater in preparation for the day’s 43 degree temperature and the draftiness of her house. She planned on spending most of her time in her yard cleaning up leaves. The first snow had not yet fallen, but as the temperature dipped into the 20's in the night, she knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Setting her coffee on the counter, she began to make a small breakfast of eggs and toast. She made notes on a small piece of paper in her neat script on what groceries she would need then next time she went to the store. Looking out her small kitchen window, she could see that her neighbor was outside already, cigarette hanging casually out of his mouth. And what a mouth! She blushed a little at the thought of his plush lips. Shaking her head, she redirected her thoughts to a safer place. 

She’d only spoken with him once. He’d introduced himself as Flip and hadn’t told her what he did for a living but he’d offered assistance if she ever had need of it. And while she suspected he was a cop, it was fine if he didn’t want to say so. Anyway, he seemed nice enough and it was nice to know there was an officer of the law nearby. Talking to him, she’d found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair and his dark, intense gaze turned her insides molten. Did he know he had ‘fuck me’ eyes? She shivered, 

_Stop_ , she admonished herself. There was no way that could happen. Considering what she suspected of him, her grandfather would have him killed if he found out. Besides, a man like that probably has someone. Still...she had yet to see him with anyone. He never brought anyone home with him.The man must be married to his work. 

Rey’s last lover was lukewarm at best. Poe had been nice, but not passionate at all. What spark there was had died out quickly and she’d left him behind when she’d left NYU with her Bachelors degree in Education for grades K-3 without much thought. They still spoke over the phone. They were better as friends. 

After finishing her breakfast she took the roll of black garbage bags off of the counter in the back entryway and stepped outside shrugging on a jacket as she went. Her neighbor was still outside; she waved. He gave her a sort of salute with two of his thick fingers and a nod of his head.  
She set the bags on the back step, grabbed the rake from her small shed and set to work.

*

  
Flip’s expression darkened as he watched Rey work. He enjoyed watching her work and admired the way she kept up the little yard and her garden. He supposed he ought to offer to help sometime. None of the yards in the neighborhood were very large, but it could still be hard work. He knew he shouldn’t be watching her, but he’d seen her picture in his case file. Younger but still her. Rey Johnson was Rey Palpatine and she might be the key to capturing key members of Sheev Palpatine’s organization, maybe even Sheev himself.

He wanted to turn around and head inside, but the view. It was the only reason he hesitated. He was half hard watching her bending over to pick up leaves. She had a perfect little ass, displayed beautifully by her tight blue jeans. He looked away before she could catch him staring. _You shouldn’t be watching her like this; thinking like you are. She’s a possible witness. You should offer to help her. Make friends._ Snuffing his cigarette, he found himself approaching the fence. 

“Good morning Rey.” He tried to sound casual. As if he hadn’t been staring at her ass for the past 15 minutes. She looked up at him and smiled. Good, maybe she hadn’t noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attraction between Flip and Rey grows. But will Don Palpatine leave her alone for long?

He passed the whole day helping her with the yard and teaching her how to fix her leaky faucet in the kitchen. Usually, Flip was a man of few words, but Rey sort of drew the words out of him. She was funny and easy to talk to.

“So, what sort of work do you do?” Her curiosity was evident in her voice as she took in his strong arms and defined chest. 

“Oh nothing too important,” he hedged. _I’m just an undercover detective who happens to be investigating your grandfather._ He worked in silence for a moment before turning to her again. “But, if you should see me out in the city during the day, please don’t say anything or act like you know me.” 

Seeing the brightness in her eyes dim a little, he quickly added, “It’s not safe. For you or for me. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She lit back up at the implication that he was concerned for her. 

A sly expression crossed her face. “I can understand why that might be important for someone who is operating undercover.” Rey watched the surprise he tried to hide cross his face. 

Hiding a wide mischievous smile with one hand, she said, “So are you federal or local?” 

“Federal or local?” he repeated, floored. 

“Law enforcement, silly.” She laughed, a sweet rich sound that went straight to his groin. 

“Uh, Detective in the Colorado Springs Police Department,” he answered, trying to keep a straight face. He was impressed. 

“Why so surprised? I’m very good at reading people.” Her voice had taken on a playful note, and he let himself really smile at her. _Nice ass and a bit of a flirt,_ he hummed to himself as he tightened a washer in her faucet while she sat, knees together, on the edge of her bathtub. 

“You know,” he looked at her, speculating. 

“Yes?” Her voice was eager. 

“You’d make a pretty good detective. Most people just think i’m being antisocial when I ask them not to approach me on the street.” Rey’s face lit up like the sun at his compliment as if she understood that that’s how he meant it. 

“Antisocial? You mean they think you're being a dick,” she said, and laughed at his once again ill-concealed expression of shock. 

“I was being polite,” he muttered, amused, as he finished up the work on the leaky faucet. 

“Anything else you need done?” He didn’t realize it was a loaded question until he saw a light blush spread across her cheeks. 

She recovered quickly. “Nope, coffee?”

He really hadn’t had this much fun doing house-work in, well...he’d never really enjoyed it, come to think of it. It usually bored him, but Rey made it seem like a game. He knew he shouldn’t like her this much - not while he was investigating her only family. _I might have to tell Ron and Jimmy and back off the case. I’m not supposed to get involved._ Shaking off these thoughts, he followed her to her kitchen. 

“You know what I do,” he said as they sat at her kitchen table over coffee. “But what exactly do you do?” 

“I’m a teacher.” She sounded delighted to share. 

“Oh? What grade?” It was his turn to be curious. 

“Kindergarten.” She sighed, and he listened as she told him about her students and their paintings and how proud she was that they were already progressing so well with the alphabet. He could tell that she was sad that she wouldn’t be the one to see them read, really read, for the first time. It was cute, the way her nose scrunched up when she spoke of a particular problem with an older coworker with a differing theory on how children should be taught. Rey preferred a more gentle approach and pointed out that teaching Kindergarten was like herding cats sometimes. The children got distracted so easily and acted out when they weren’t challenged enough, but it was no reason to punish them. 

Flip watched her face the whole time she was speaking, studying her expressions. He learned that she chewed her bottom lip when she was thinking. He wished she’d stop that particular habit around him. It made him want to lean across the table and capture that lip with his teeth. To kiss her until they were both breathless. 

He fought to control the urge to follow through on that thought. For one, he didn’t think she would welcome it. Not yet. And, for another thing, he was supposed to be getting information from her, not officially, but still. She didn’t know that he knew who she was. He felt guilty about that. This was only the second time they’d spoken, and here he was lusting after her while trying to get her to tell him about her grandfather. He did NOT like that he had to keep his knowledge from her, but it couldn’t be helped. If she found out what he was doing, she might clam up and refuse to talk. But he didn’t want her to be a means to an end - which was exactly the way he was expected to treat her.

*

Rey was really enjoying herself today. She had to keep reminding herself that it was not a date. They were not a couple. That he was only there to help her out. But oh, how she wanted him to be there for _her_. He’d told her about his family when she had asked. Had been so nice about all of her questions. They were first date questions, she knew, but she had to ask. She loved hearing about other families, normal families. Where no one got uprooted in the middle of the night. No one just disappeared. Where there were no gunshots in the night.

He was a big man, and he’d confided that he’d played baseball in school. Looking at him, she didn’t think she would very much like to be the person he hit the ball toward. He probably hit the ball a little harder than most, she mused. 

“How about your family?” she asked. 

“My family?” 

“What are they like?” She went to pour them each a second cup. 

“Just a regular family, I guess. We were Jewish, but we never really practised. I grew up playing ball and riding my bike just like everyone else on my street. You?” 

She hesitated. “My grandfather owns that Italian restaurant out on the ritzy side of town.” 

“What about your parents?” he asked.

“They disappeared when I was 6. No one knows what happened to them.” Flip reached for her hand across the table and waited.

“I...can remember the night they...left - went missing. I heard someone arguing and then loud sounds...gunshots, I think. I hid under the blankets, and it could have been minutes, or hours, but grandfather came and carried me off wrapped in my blankets before the police even showed up. He covered me up so I couldn’t see. I didn’t get to pack a bag or take anything with me at all.” She reached up to wipe at the tears that were sliding down her face. 

“Easy now,” Flip said gently. “You ok?” He gripped her hand comfortingly across the table. 

“I’m sorry,” she began. 

“Don’t be. You had something terrible happen to you and it wasn’t your fault and you couldn’t have stopped it.” 

He placed his other hand on her forearm, rubbing gently with his thumb. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it set her body on fire. She felt her face reddening once again and heat begin to pool in her belly. His gaze turned predatory. _Oh...he noticed._ Even her thoughts were breathless. 

Confiding in him had been easier than she’d thought. To most, he must seem forbidding, but to her, his face looked kind and his posture was open. They leaned toward each other across the table, one large hand still covering her smaller one and the other still resting on her arm. 

She was, at once, comfortable and nervous. _How is that possible?_ Her eyes drifted to his plush lips, then back to his eyes in time to see him doing the same. 

“Thank you for sharing your story,” Flip said gently, sympathetically. 

“Did you ever find out what happened to them?” 

“No,” she said. “Grandfather never told me. He always changes the subject. It’s frustrating, really.” 

“Hmmm,” Flip said, thinking. 

“Maybe I can help,” he offered. 

“Where did you live when your parents disappeared?” 

“Ohio,” she replied. “Westlake, I think. Near Cleveland.” She tried to keep the hope out of her voice, but knew he could hear it anyway. 

“Ok, I’ll look into it. There'll be records there. I’ll give them a call and see if the feds have anything while I’m at it.” He smiled at her reassuringly.  
Rey took Flip off guard when she launched herself across the table and into his arms. She could tell because it took him a moment to wrap his arms around her as she continually murmured her thanks and he thought, just maybe, he’d do anything for her. 

She knew she shouldn’t feel this way. Flip was an officer of the law, and her only family was the leader of a criminal organization. She shouldn’t even be talking to him, shouldn’t be telling him the things she was about her parents and about her grandfather, but he was kind and strong and he had morals - all things that she had fought to develop on her own because her role models were less than honest.

When he finally dislodged her and moved toward her door, she wanted to ask him to stay...just a few more minutes. He’d made her realize how lonely she was and that she wanted to see him again, so naturally she was unable to stop herself blurting out: “So, what are you doing Friday?” She winced. That was _not_ subtle. 

He had the good grace not to look surprised. Instead his head jerked a little and he gave her a heated look. Or maybe she was imagining it. She had never wanted anyone more in her life.  
“Nothing that I know of,” came his voice, his tone gruff. “Why?” He fixed her with a look so intense that she lost herself for a moment. 

She was still so close to him. He smelled like leather and...gun oil? - along with the faint scent of cigarette smoke mixed with fresh air. She couldn’t believe he’d offered to look into her parents. It was the sweetest thing he could have offered. His eyes were warm and fathomless and they held her. 

Realizing she was staring, she blushed and bit her lip. “I...just thought, that if you weren’t busy, wecouldmaybegoout.” The last part came in a rush and her blush intensified. _God, why was she so nervous?_ She wasn’t a hormonal teenager for fuck’s sake. 

He just looked at her, and no...he wasn’t going to… She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted and he said “What was that?” in a very deliberate tone as he slowly leaned toward her. 

Heat swept through her body and she lost the ability to breathe for a moment at the predatory look in his eyes. She forced herself to speak, her voice breathless as she repeated her invitation. “Would you want to go out on a date? With me?” she added unnecessarily in a small voice. Jesus, what was wrong with her! She was acting like she’d never done this before. 

Flip stepped even closer, so that she could feel the heat of his body. He towered over her small frame. He leaned down and said in his deep, husky voice close enough to her ear that his lips almost brushed it as he spoke. “I’ll pick you up at 7.” She shivered. 

And then, before she could recover, he was gone. She let out the breath she’d been holding and, trembling, fell into the chair he had just vacated.

*

_Fuck!_ Why had he done that? Flip paced his living room. He felt like he had lost his fucking mind. Yes, he liked her. Yes, he wanted to fuck her. But he had an open investigation that involved her, and here he was thinking with his dick. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and continued pacing. She hadn’t told him anything about her grandfather he didn’t already know, except the part about her parents and the night Palpatine had come to collect her.

Sitting down on the brown couch, he put his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? He very briefly considered going next door to tell her that nevermind, he had to work. That he was sorry and maybe another time. But, he was reasonably certain that, if he went over there, he wouldn’t be able to _not_ touch her and, judging by her reaction when he got close, she’d probably allow it. Shit. He definitely was more attracted to her than he should be. More than anyone he’d ever met, in fact. 

He couldn’t share what she’d said about her parents with the chief. That was said in confidence. She trusted him and he realized he didn’t want to break that. Besides, it really didn’t have any bearing on the case. Oh, the chief - he’d have to tell him what he’d done. He’d never fucked up this badly before. Sure Ron was interested in Patrice even though she was involved in the case with the Klan. And he had pursued her, so maybe this wasn’t so different. Except that Patrice hadn’t had the power to blow Flip’s cover. What if Rey let slip that he was a cop to her grandfather? Did she suspect that he was investigating Palpatine? No...she was a direct person. She would have said something, and he got the sense that, while she cared for Palpatine, she wasn’t very close to him. 

He thought about his upcoming conversation with the chief and decided there was nothing to be done about it. He would have to report it and hope that he could still work on the case in some capacity. 

That night he dreamed of the scent of her vanilla perfume and the porcelain skin of her throat.

***

He spent the next day poring over the case file, looking for anything that might mean they could arrest Palpatine and Hux without needing Rey as a witness. There was nothing that he could see.

Standing, he walked from the lounge to the Chief’s office and knocked. He was feeling a little anxious because he had never been taken off of a case this important before. But he was willing, if it meant he could be with Rey -could see her as more than just his neighbor. 

“Come in.” The Chief sounded tired. Flip took a deep breath and entered as casually as he could and took a seat. 

The Chief just looked at him. Waiting. Taking another deep breath, Flip let it out, and found he couldn’t say a word. He should have launched into his story: his meeting Rey, how he knew her, who she was, everything except what she’d told him about her parents...right up to his agreeing to see her Friday. But the words just wouldn’t come. In that moment Flip made up his mind to let Rey tell him whatever she wanted to tell him, or keep whatever secrets she would. So he stood up again with a gruff “never mind” and retreated. 

The Chief watched with narrowed eyes, but shrugged and let Flip go. The man would tell him what was bothering him eventually. He always did when it came to his work.

*

By Monday, Flip had decided to do the right thing and tell Rey he couldn’t see her. His resolve lasted until he saw her through her windows Wednesday night, moving through her house gracefully, obviously thinking no one was watching. He watched her dancing for a few minutes more. “Fuck it,” he said, running his hand though his hair.

On Friday, Flip was alive with anticipation. She’d been torturing him all week with her incessant flirting whenever they saw each other. She had a doe-eyed look about her deep brown eyes. The way she chewed her lip when she was thinking and scrunched her nose when she laughed, even the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, drove him crazy. She was beautiful and he really, really liked her. He couldn’t wait to see her tonight. 

So engrossed with his thoughts was he, that he didn’t hear Jimmy’s question. “Huh?” he said.

“Man, you’ve got it bad,” Jimmy remarked.

“Alright, who’s the girl?” Ron said, mock serious.

“Just a girl,” Flip replied, intentionally vague.

“Whoa, She’s not just a girl,” Jimmy laughed.

“No, look, he’s blushing,” Ron teased. “You got a date?”

“Tonight,” Flip admitted to roaring laughter from his fellow detectives.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “She’s my neighbor, ok?”

This news made the teasing worse, if that were possible. Flip took it stoically. It was only four more hours till he got to go home.

*

Rey helped her students wash up after painting, thinking about how Flip had held her the previous day. Like she was precious. She had been outside; it had been snowing. She was talking to him in his yard and when she slipped he’d caught her, cradling her in his arms. He invited her into his house, where she took in his spartan decorations and rather comfy furniture for the first time. They stayed up talking well into the night, until they’d finally agreed that she should go home - except that she hadn’t wanted to leave.

She remembered standing and turning toward him. She remembered the fire in his eyes. He hadn’t wanted her to leave either - she could tell. She wanted him to tell her to stay, but he didn’t. Instead he’d leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss.

“You should go,” he’d told her, voice rough. So she did. But she was really looking forward to tonight. She felt like she’d known Flip forever. She shivered in anticipation. She hoped for more than dinner tonight.

*

“Shit,” Flip muttered under his breath as the Chief explained why he and Ron needed to join the officers currently monitoring the restaurant owned by Palpatine. The officers were reporting some pretty unusual activity. ‘Unusual’ meaning that the restaurant was mysteriously closed during normal business hours but had some pretty ritzy visitors. Ron shot him a sympathetic look. It was 4 o’clock.

He was supposed to be off duty in an hour. _Looks like that’s not gonna happen.”_ If the stakeout was producing results, it was probable that he wouldn’t be going home for hours. 

Flip sighed and went to call Rey. Hopefully this wouldn’t take as long as he thought it would.

***

At 11 o’clock, Flip stepped wearily through his front door. He’d glanced briefly at Rey’s house to see if she was awake, but the house was dark and he figured she was asleep. He threw his keys on the hall tree in the entryway and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a shower and sleep. He was just about to lock up when there was a knock at the door.

It was Rey looking lovely, coat unbuttoned, showing a knee-length pink dress that hugged her slender form to the waist and then flared out into a loose skirt. In her hands she held a thermos and a tin of cookies. Her chestnut hair was twisted up, but had come a little undone so that wisps of hair trailed down over her cheeks in a couple of places. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You dressed up to bring me coffee and cookies?” He looked at her intently, holding the door open. 

She blushed. “Well, I saw you just got home and…” She trailed off, uncertain. She didn’t know if she was intruding. Flip certainly looked like he needed some sleep. She waited anxiously for only a few seconds while he studied her, amused. 

The corners of his mouth lifted in what passed for his smile. “Come in, Sweetheart, it was kind of you to think of me. What were you doing sitting in the dark?” He was sure that her house had been dark when he’d looked a moment ago. 

“I thought about going to bed, but I ended up just waiting for you - to be sure you got home ok.” Her blush deepened and she stepped over his threshold. He chuckled. 

“How was your day?” she asked shyly, as they walked together to his kitchen.

He sighed tiredly. “Busy. I wish I could tell you about it, sweetheart - I really do.”

“How were the kiddos?” he asked. 

“Oh, the usual. Except during storytime one of my girls was looking at the book so intently, I had to ask her if she could read it. I thought she had it memorized, but when I gave her a different book she read it out loud to me. Her mother gets a gold star for working with her so much. I really think she belongs in the first grade.” She laughed at the perplexed look on his face. 

“She’s reading early,” Rey explained. 

She paused, then said - “I love this.” 

“This?” Flip questioned.

“Talking to you. I look forward to seeing you.” Rey knew it was true as soon as she said it.

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.” Flip was shooting her a look of fierce desire that belied his gentle words. Then he stifled a yawn. 

Breaking eye contact, Rey reluctantly stood to leave. Flip stood automatically as well. He had yet to remove his holster, but Rey didn’t mind. She must have been staring because he immediately moved to take it off. 

Before she could stop herself, she crossed the room and pressed her lips to his. It started out a simple pressing of lips. Several short featherlight kisses, and then someone - Flip, she thought - deepened the kiss. She could feel desire curling in her belly as his tongue caressed hers slowly, tasting her, and his hands slid down her back to cup her rear, fingers pressing at her entrance through the layers of clothing separating them. 

She wiggled against his fingers trying to get more friction. She could feel his growing erection through his jeans, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers began to stroke her, still through her dress. She let out a little whimper, wanting the barrier gone. 

Flip backed her against the counter without breaking contact and lifted her so that her knees were on either side of his hips. Rey squeaked, startled, but quickly recovered and pulled him into another searing kiss. He ran his hands from her neck, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts, to her waist, and then down her thighs, reaching for the hemline of her skirt, which had ridden up to mid-thigh. He grabbed the edge of her skirt and slid his hands up her inner thighs slowly, moving his lips down her jawline, to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. 

Rey gasped as he teased her, stroking her through her panties and nipping at her neck, soothing each nip with his tongue. Growing impatient, he suddenly lifted her slightly with one arm and slid her panties off with the other hand. Rey clung to his neck, kissing his hair in approval, trying to assist him with one hand. 

When he set her down, she ran her hands up his chest and across his broad shoulders, still bearing the holster, as he returned to kissing her. He reached beneath her dress again, pushing it up and stroking her wet center with his fingers. 

“So wet for me already,” he praised, voice husky with his desire. He found her sensitive bud and began to circle it with one thumb as he teased at her entrance with the fingers of the other hand. She wiggled her hips, seeking him, and, amused, he slid one long thick finger inside and began to stroke her with it. She felt her pussy clench. “Please…” she begged. He slid a second finger in slowly, opening her, and began to stroke her slowly, teasingly with both. 

Rey moaned, threw her head back, and opened herself more to him so he could work. “You’re so slick...so beautiful,” he murmured against her neck. He ceased circling her clit and she let out a cry of protest, but he chuckled darkly and slid a third finger inside. She gasped at the pinch and the stretch, but he’d restarted his ministrations on her most sensitive spot and, after a moment, he began to thrust his hand in earnest, hooking his fingers so they hit every nerve inside her. 

Rey lost all sense of herself, releasing wordless cries of pleasure and thrusting herself against his hands in time with his strokes. “Come for me Rey...I want to watch,” Flip rasped. Rey could take no more, crying out his name as she came, her body shuddering and clenching around him. He continued stroking her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Rey slumped against him, and he withdrew his hands, bringing them to his lips and tasting her on his fingers. He kissed her hair and her neck as she recovered. She raised her face from his neck and kissed him fiercely, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Flip helped her free his erection from his pants. Looking down, she wrapped her small hand around him, teasing him with her fingertips, stroking his large cock under the head and lightly grazing his tip, dewy with precome. 

She slid her hips toward him on the counter, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. She aligned his tip with her throbbing center. “Wait….condom...” he managed.

Her brow furrowed, thinking they didn’t need it - she was on the pill, but he was already rolling on a condom he’d seemed to magically produce from his pocket. Then he was back and pressing the head of his cock just inside her. He stilled for a moment, long enough for her to start wiggling her hips trying to get more of him. Growling, he suddenly gripped her hips and hilted himself inside her. 

His fingers were definitely going to leave bruises, but Rey didn’t mind. She had never felt so full - so complete as she did now. He rolled his hips against hers experimentally.

Rey cried out, grasping his shoulder holster. He waited a little longer, allowing her to adjust completely. He groaned at the feeling of her tight, slick pussy squeezing him. “So tight, Rey…” he said to the shell of her ear. She leaned backwards against the cabinets, shifting her hips a little, and he began to thrust.

His thrusts were slow at first, then he set his pace - thrusting into her fast and hard. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting filled the kitchen along with their panting and breathy moans. Rey leaned forward, clutching at his holster for balance, kissing him sloppily.. She could feel pressure coiling tighter and tighter deep within. She was going to come. He moved his lips along her cheek, trailing to her ear. 

“C-come for...me Rey,” He murmured reverently against the delicate shell of her ear and she came with his name on her lips for the second time that night, her walls spasming around him and with a few more erratic thrusts, he followed groaning into her neck. 

Panting, they clung to each other, Flip kissing every uncovered part of her he could reach. She smiled at him and he grinned back, slipping out of her, discarding the condom and lifting her off the counter and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he carried her to his bedroom. It was time to take that dress off. He wasn’t done with her yet. He had a feeling he never would be.

*

Hux separated himself from the shadows across the street and drifted to his vehicle parked down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the comments and kudos on the last chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think of this one. 
> 
> I would like to thank Nancylovesreylo for beta reading this chapter and for all of her wonderful suggestions! They helped a lot and I feel like this chapter was improved solely because of her assistance. I would also like to thank her for the beautiful moodboard. You can read her works here  
> . 
> 
> I drew from my own experience when Flip tells Rey not to talk to him on the street. I have someone who works undercover, I won’t say more, just that they told me the same thing: not to acknowledge them unless they greet me first. 
> 
> The whole “Italian restaurant as a front” idea came from a restaurant in my hometown that was suspiciously run. My cousin worked there as a waitress and they paid her hundreds of dollars in cash each time she worked. The clientele were men in expensive suits and driving expensive cars. It was located right at the end of the street I live on and, one day, they just disappeared. Stipped the restaurant annd left without telling my cousin they were going. Anyway, we were convinced it was suspicious. Mafia? Maybe. The world may never know lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine learns of Rey's new relationship and asks Hux to investigate.

Hux moved silently in the shadows of the tree-lined street, lost in thought. The Boss had ordered him to keep an eye on Rey - for her own “safety.” That was the word _he’d_ used. Hux thought Mr. Palpatine cared a great deal about his granddaughter and did what he thought was best for her, but he knew Rey wouldn’t be happy to find out either of them was keeping tabs on her. He understood that Rey wanted to be as independent as possible and that she was a strong person, but he privately agreed that she probably wouldn’t be able to easily fend off a drive-by and that she was essentially a perfect target for Mr. Palpatine’s enemies. 

Hux’s brow furrowed with concern at the thought that Rey had taken a lover. He had watched briefly through the windows before turning away, to give Rey her privacy. She had yet to come out of the house next door, in fact, and he’d given up the watch, deeming her safe enough for the night. 

_Sleeping with your neighbor Rey? Tsk tsk._ he thought. _What will your grandfather say?_ Hux knew what he’d say, but he would make his report anyway. After all, he had his orders.

*

The big old brick house on the outskirts of the city was dark except for a single light in the study. The first thing Hux looked for was a tarp. Tarps were never a good sign. They meant Mr. Palpatine had been displeased and wished to be rid of the cause of his displeasure. Usually, Hux did the eliminating, but considering the news he carried, he felt that Mr. Palpatine might eliminate _him_ for bearing what might be taken as bad news. Then again, maybe it wasn’t _bad_ news. Neither man had bothered to vet Rey’s neighbors before they helped her secure her house. She had good taste, Hux was sure, so it followed that this man she was seeing was not a terrible person and definitely not a member of a rival family.

Hux hadn’t reported on Rey in some time. He thought the little flirtations between Rey and this neighbor man would have fizzled out quickly, but throughout the week, he’d watched as they grew closer. As he watched, Hux had grown more and more nervous, but he’d put off his duty for as long as he could. He’d hoped that Rey would come to her senses. Becoming romantically involved with a neighbor didn’t seem like a good idea to him. 

Hux knocked on the heavy wooden door just to the left of the shadowy sitting room and waited. 

“Enter,” came the voice of an older man accustomed to giving commands. Hux wasted no time doing as he was bid. 

As he entered, Sheev Palpatine smiled and turned to his guards. “You may go,” he said to them. The two suited men passed Hux on either side, nodding as they passed.

Sheev Palpatine stood behind his mahogany desk and stretched his arms out in welcome. 

“Hux! You bring news, I assume? Is Rey well?” Palpatine asked. 

“She is,” Hux hedged. 

“Then what brings you here, my boy?” 

“You wanted to know what she was doing and with who, sir,” Hux said. 

“Well, out with it boy, I haven’t got all night.” Palpatine was starting to get annoyed. 

“She’s seeing someone,” he said cautiously and launched into the events of the last week between Rey and her mysterious neighbor, carefully leaving out the latest development. 

“I see,” Palpatine said thoughtfully. “And, as far as you can tell, he’s a good man? A decent man?” 

“As far as I can tell,” Hux said. 

“I want to know about him. His name, where he works - everything you can find.” 

“I already know his name, sir,” Hux ventured. “It's Phillip Zimmerman.” 

“Very interesting. Jewish?” Palpatine asked.

“Not practicing, sir.” 

“And what is Mr. Zimmerman’s profession? Teacher like Rey?” 

“No, sir. I don’t think so.” Hux had his suspicions, but he wanted evidence first. This was not the time for speculation. 

“Go then. Follow him. Find more,” Palpatine commanded and dismissed him.

“Yes sir,” Hux replied and, bowing, took his leave.

***

Rey awakened slowly from a deep restful sleep in which she felt safe, surrounded by the smell of leather and something warm and masculine. She was lying on her side, her body cradled against Flip’s. She was using his arm for a pillow, his other arm draped over her hips, her legs tangled together with his. She listened to his quiet, even breathing and closed her eyes, drifting back into sleep.

When she awoke again, it was to Flip pressing feather-light kisses to the nape of her neck, his breath against her neck sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She could feel his erection hot and hard against her back. She twisted slightly toward him to meet his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. Not demanding, but requesting. 

Rey nodded into the kiss and Flip slid his hand across her hip and down her thigh to her knee. Taking hold of her knee, he raised her leg and bent it slightly to rest on his hip so that his leaking tip pressed into her entrance. He slowly pulled her hips down against him, entering her from behind until he was seated deep within her. 

He rolled his hips upward against her, making her walls contract and shiver around him as he hit sensitive places deep inside. Rey moaned low in her throat and Flip began to rock against her, thrusting up into her. She pressed back onto him with each thrust, matching his leisurely pace. 

His hand slid up her thigh from her knee, across her hips and between her legs to circle her sensitive bud with his strong fingers. Rey pressed her face into the pillow, biting her lip and humming her pleasure as heat began to build inside her. 

“Flip,” Rey begged, but Flip just maintained his languid pace, his fingers continuing their torture as he kissed her just behind her ear. She whimpered as pressure coiled tightly in her lower belly and between her legs. Her walls contracted around him and Flip hissed, picking up his pace and beginning to rub her clit faster and with a little more pressure. 

Rey’s face scrunched up. “Yes...Right there...Almost...” 

It was too much, and Rey yelled as she climaxed around him. Her walls fluttered and squeezed around him. A few more thrusts and he followed, emptying himself inside of her with a groan. 

They rode out their orgasms together, clinging to one another. Breathing heavily and fully awake now, Flip looked contrite. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

“For?” Rey said breathlessly. 

“I forgot the condom...” he carefully said, trailing off. 

“It’s ok,” Rey tried to reassure him. “I’m on the pill,” she said, laughing at his puzzled expression. 

“Oh… I see.” He looked relieved.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“Famished,” Rey replied, rolling on her back to kiss his plush lips. 

“Let’s take care of you then,” Flip said, his voice warm, before rolling over to the edge of the bed. Rey sat up, holding the sheet to her chest and watching as he stood, walked to the bathroom and returned with a couple of washcloths. 

He proceeded to clean them both up before pulling on a pair of boxers and wrapping her in one of his flannel shirts. Rey slipped it on and buttoned it. It fell almost to her knees and she had to roll up the sleeves. She felt his eyes on her the whole time, hot and hungry. 

Rey flushed under his gaze. “What?” she said. “It’s too big.” 

Flip grinned. “You’re beautiful.” 

Rey beamed and Flip scooped her up in a bridal carry and headed toward the kitchen. She laughed all the way there and, after he set her down, watched as he gathered items for breakfast. 

“What would you like to do today?” he asked as he cracked eggs into a skillet. 

Rey’s stomach growled. She gave Flip a sheepish look and he laughed. “OK, breakfast first,” he teased.

***

Hux frowned. Rey was still at her _friend’s_ house. Sighing, he headed back down the street toward his vehicle so he could pay a visit to Penrose Public Library on Cascade Avenue to seek information on Phillip Zimmerman. He had honestly hoped to speak to Rey first. She might unknowingly provide information to make his job easier. He wondered idly if he’d need to ask her, or if she’d just start talking. In his experience, people tended to tell more than they meant to when they were enthusiastic about something.

On the other hand, Hux supposed she might play these cards close to her chest. It depended on how protective she was, which basically meant it depended on how suspicious she was of him. He’d been able to get plenty of information directly from Rey about her last boyfriend. What was his name? Oh, yeah - Poe. He had a feeling about this one though. This one was going to be tough, but the sooner he got his job done the better. Mr. Palpatine hated to be kept waiting. He would not be pleased that Rey was already sleeping with this one, which is why he had decided to withhold that information. Mr. Palpatine was old-fashioned, and Rey was a liberated woman. 

Rey was independent. He admired that. Hux liked that she handled whatever came at her with poise and grace. Like her grandfather, she tended to compartmentalize. If things got hard, she often became calm and saw only the next steps necessary to get to the goal. On the whole, a good thing when you considered her family.

Mr. Palpatine kept Rey clear of any unpleasantness. Well, except for the bit with her parents’ disappearances. _Oh well, can’t protect her all the time,_ he thought. She seemed to get over that mess quickly enough. He remembered when Palpatine had brought her back from Ohio. She hadn’t seemed terribly disturbed. In fact, she’d been happy to see him and they’d gone right outside to play in the large yard. Yes, she could keep her shit together when she needed to. 

Hux parked near the library and went in to scour newspaper articles. Later, he would begin to follow his quarry, maybe do a little breaking and entering. Hux smiled.

***

Rey and Flip hiked up the trail to the outcropping nearby. The air was chilly, but the view with the snow was well worth it. There was little wind today, which Rey thought helped keep it from being too cold. The average temperature in November was around 50 degrees, and today was about average.

“I love it here,” Rey said. She’d suggested this trail because it was her favorite. Her former bodyguard Snoke, who she often referred to as her nanny, used to hike here with her. Snoke wasn’t a nice person. He brought her out here often - usually to threaten her if she misbehaved. Being the boss’s granddaughter had saved her more than once, that and Hux’s presence. The only reason Snoke didn’t chuck her from the mountain for her sass was because there were often witnesses. Hux could really run when he needed to. He could even run faster than Snoke, and he’d run right to her grandfather. She smiled, remembering what a tattle-tale Hux had been. 

Snoke, who was already an old man when she was small, had passed away when she turned sixteen. Hux had replaced him in all aspects not long after. 

‘You do.” Flip observed her face. He saw the joy on her face and it made him happy they'd taken on the moderate hike.

Rey grinned at him. “My ‘nanny’ used to take me here, usually to threaten me for running off or whatever.”

“This is a happy place for you because…?” Flip asked, only half joking. He knew she was probably serious when she said she’d been threatened. 

“I just love the view. My, um...nanny, wasn’t the only one who brought me here. My friend Armitage and I used to hike here all the time when we got old enough to go on our own.” 

Flip felt a little guilty hearing her friend’s name. He felt like he should tell Rey about the investigation - but what would he do if she reacted badly? He really didn’t want to lose her now that he had her. 

“Something wrong?” She looked concerned. 

_Here’s your chance to come clean_ , he thought. He drew a deep breath and looked out over the precipice. 

_***_

Armitage Hux pored over newspaper articles going back to around thirty-six years ago looking for Phillip Zimmerman, and what he found inspired disbelief. _How ironic,_ he thought as he looked over a particular article about a narcotics arrest. _This is not good._ The man was a cop! Well, Hux allowed, he might be a cop if it was the same man. He couldn’t be sure because of the conspicuous absence of photographs. 

He found that odd. Usually, they include photos of the arresting officers in high profile cases but, in this case, there were none. _Hmmm._ The only reason he could think of for finding nothing was that Phillip Zimmerman maybe worked undercover regularly, which meant that Mr. Zimmerman was no patrol officer. 

Hux began to worry for Rey. If this was true and she didn’t know? _Well she has to know, right?_ Hux thought. 

If she did know, Hux thought she was foolish for tossing her lot in with a cop. Mr. Palpatine was going to be so angry. What if she slipped and said something about the business? Surely not. She was smarter than that and, besides, she didn’t know all the details. This relationship would be over soon enough and then she could find someone more suitable. _Just keep telling yourself that Hux,_ he thought. 

Hux’s mind wandered further. What if the cop was just trying to get information? _No,_ he thought. He was sure the man actually liked Rey. He had observed closely when they were together, and he’d seen all the little touches between them and the way the man looked at Rey like he worshiped the ground she walked on - so no, Zimmerman wasn’t trying to get information. 

Hux leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He’d been at it for hours now. The only way to be sure Rey’s neighbor was a cop would be to follow him. He could do that. He was good at leg work, but the cop would be too. Hux would have to be careful when he followed him around. If the man was an undercover cop, he would know when someone was following him. 

Hux smiled. He was smart when it came to tailing his quarry. Most of them never knew he was there until it was too late. This wouldn’t come to _that_. Not yet anyway. Not until Mr. Palpatine gave the order. 

Hux smiled as he stood and headed toward the exit.

***

Rey was looking at Flip expectantly. He’d been about to tell her everything, but his mind went blank and he abruptly decided not to. He continued to gaze at the overlook, glancing at her patient expression. She was still waiting for him to speak.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he finally said. He hated lying to her, but maybe this wasn’t the place to tell her. He had the nagging feeling that if he told her about the investigation, she would disappear along with her grandfather. Palpatine, he could do without, but he could _NOT_ lose her. How had she come to be so important so quickly? 

“Ok.” She smiled at him, interrupting his thoughts. 

Flip smiled back and they both turned to continue along the trail. He hoped he could share the truth about the case with her soon.

*

They walked side by side for a while, their hands brushing every so often, until finally Flip’s gloved hand wrapped around Rey’s. She smiled happily and sighed. She really couldn’t believe how much she liked this man. He was older than her, sure, but that wasn’t a huge deal. It was only a ten-year difference.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye - and caught him glancing at her. She laughed softly as he quickly redirected his gaze. He was wearing his holster and weapon today, in case they came across a bear.

She was used to people hiding guns on their person, and usually she felt threatened, mostly because she was never sure if that gun would be turned on her at some point. But with Flip, it was different. _I know he’s not going to shoot me in the back._ She felt safe with him.

***

After their hike, Flip took Rey to a restaurant and bar for a burger. Rey enjoyed the rugged atmosphere, and no one had ever accused her of having a delicate appetite. She enthusiastically devoured her burger, much to Flip’s apparent amusement.

After dinner, Flip pulled into his driveway and walked her to her door in the darkness. She turned to him, saying, “Thank you. I had fun today.” She felt light and completely at ease. 

“I’m glad,” he said in a husky voice. “I did too.” He hesitated for a moment. “I like being with you.” 

“I feel the same way.” She felt relieved. Whatever he had yet to say, whatever was bothering him, it wasn’t that he didn’t feel the same way about her as she felt about him. She reached up and slid her hands into his jacket, tracing the edges of the shoulder holster he wore with her fingertips. She noticed his gaze had turned hungry again. 

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. A sweet, chaste kiss which ended after only a few moments. She smiled coyly at him. 

“Good night,” she said gently. She turned to unlock her door. Flip just watched. He seemed speechless, she thought. She wondered what was so captivating about her. 

“Good night,” he finally replied. 

She beamed at him and stepped through the open door into her dark house, closing the door behind her.

*

Rey turned on the light in the living room and threw her keys on the hall tree. She locked the door behind her and smiled to herself as she turned to head up the narrow staircase. She needed a shower after a day spent outside and a morning spent in bed.

She almost leapt out of her skin when someone grabbed her from behind and placed a gloved hand over her mouth. 

“Easy, It’s just me,” Hux said. 

She stopped struggling and he released her. She immediately turned and smacked him on the arm. “Don’t scare me that way! I thought my heart was going to stop!” she said through gritted teeth.

“What are you doing here?” It was more of an accusation than an actual question. 

“Checking in on you,” he replied calmly. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“It’s important,” he added. 

“OK, talk then.” She felt wary of Hux. Yes they had been close only a few years ago, but now he did her grandfather’s dirty work and she didn’t like it. 

“How much do you know about your new boyfriend over there?” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Flip’s house. 

“Enough,” she hissed. Then, softer, she asked, “Why?”

“You know he might be a cop?” Hux didn’t have time to play tonight. He needed to know what she knew. 

“I am aware,” she said carefully.

“You know?” His eyes widened in surprise.

“Of course I do! What does it matter to you?” 

“Your _grandfather_ might have something to say,” he said wryly. 

Rey paled. “Grandfather?” 

“Rey, he knows about you two. He wants to know more about him. What am I supposed to say? I’m not in the mood to kill a cop just because you have no sense, but I will if I have to.” 

“You don’t know what kind of cop he is,” she hedged, upset. 

“And you do?” Hux challenged.

She went silent, suddenly unable to speak. Flip worked undercover. That’s all she knew. 

“He works undercover, doesn’t he?” Hux pressed. 

Rey pressed her lips together. She could say nothing. 

“You never could lie,” he sneered. “It's a useful skill - you really should learn sometime.” 

“You’re not going to tell grandfather.” She was getting angry. Who were they to say who she dated? 

It was his turn to be angry now. He breathed deeply through his nose and, when he spoke, his voice was deadly calm. “I will do what I must.” 

She sighed, deflating. “Couldn’t you just let this go? Just this once.” 

Hux hesitated. “I can’t.” He left, the same way he got in: the back door. 

She was devastated. She knew what could happen and she knew she had to warn Flip - they’d kill him if there was any indication that Flip was on their trail. If she told, she would have to tell him who she really was. She was sure he wouldn’t care and that he might already know, but the thought chilled her. _What if...no, this is important. He could die!_ she told herself sternly. She rarely got involved in her grandfather’s business, but this time...this time she had to. 

She realized she’d unintentionally confirmed Hux’s suspicions. _Shit. He had nothing and I just handed him what he wanted._ She rubbed her hand on her face. Hux would already be running to her grandfather, so she hurried through the kitchen to her back door. She knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment! Thank you for reading! Your comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> A very big thank you to Nancylovesreylo for beta-ing this chapter for me!
> 
> There are several  scenic trails  in and around Colorado Springs. 
> 
>   
> Average temperature is in fact around 51 degrees during the day and they don’t get as much snow as places like Denver. 
> 
> Hall Trees are basically coat racks with benches or a table top for you to set your keys and other items on. Some even have mirrors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sets his plan in motion, but whose side is he really on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: indirect mentions of violence and death. I apologize for not mentioning this in the previous chapter.   
> This chapter also contains smut and holster kink. Rey answers the age old question: holster on or off?

Rey raced next door, only to be stopped by a hand that seized her arm from the shadows between her house and Flip’s. Hux yanked her out of the light. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed. 

“Warning him,” she spat back at him. 

Hux sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

“You really like him then?” He let his curiosity show, and for a moment they both remembered that they had once been friends. 

“Yes!” she breathed emphatically. 

“Ok, tell him who you are if you like. I’m sure he already knows though, so don’t be surprised,” he conceded gently. “You’d better be sure about him though.”

She shot him a look of confusion. “Aren’t you going to tell grandfather?”

“Yes...” He trailed off carefully. “And, at the same time, a huge resounding no.” 

“Huh?” Rey was really confused now. Why would he say that? Unless…

“You’re going to lie.” She paused. “To my grandfather.” She sounded incredulous as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hux snorted. “I suppose so.”

“You know he always knows the truth.” 

“Now that you mention it, it does seem a little foolish. Do you have a better idea?” Hux asked. 

Rey’s face fell. “No. I don’t.” She looked at her boots and then up again. “It does put you in a bit of trouble,” she pointed out. 

“It does.” He didn’t elaborate. 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked as she looked intently at him. 

“I’m tired of all of this shit,” he sighed. “I actually like seeing you happy and…” He paused. “I remember.” He knew he didn’t have to say more. She knew. She remembered him too. 

It was all Rey could do not to hug Hux. She held off though, because she didn’t want him to change his mind. He wanted to do her a favor and he wasn’t asking for anything in return.He was showing signs that he still was at least a little like the boy she’d grown up with, and she wasn’t going to be the one to point it out. 

She started to shiver. 

“You should go inside,” Hux suggested. Rey heartily agreed and she turned and headed back to her warm house. 

When she turned to look behind her, Hux was gone.

*

Rey grabbed a coat from her house and then stepped out back again. She still had to warn him. Whatever lie Hux was going to tell, it wouldn’t be long before her grandfather insisted on meeting Flip. She thought he should at least be ready for it.

“This is going to be bad.” She breathed aloud in the night. She was actually afraid of talking to Flip. She hoped she was wrong and that he would accept who she was. Maybe Hux was right, maybe Flip already knew. Maybe he didn’t care. 

She reached his back door and knocked, wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very cold despite her heavy coat.

***

Hux drove slowly through the darkened streets. The best lies are the simplest ones, he reminded himself. So what profession should he choose? He’d already ruled out a teacher. Maybe he could say he was mistaken and that Zimmerman really was a teacher? No, the boss would smell that lie a mile away. Zimmerman didn’t have the bearing of a teacher. No, Hux wouldn’t be able to pass him off as any sort of elementary school teacher. The man was built like a refrigerator! There had to be something obvious.

 _So, what profession would this very large man be likely to do?_ Something physical, perhaps? Something believable for sure. Something plausible. An idea came to him, slowly invading his mind. _Yes. That will do just fine._ Hux smiled.

***

Flip, still wearing his jeans, red and black flannel shirt, and holster, answered the door and smiled when he found Rey on the other side. She had her arms wrapped around her as if she were cold and her face looked anxiously into his.

He stepped aside and she stepped inside his kitchen. 

“Are you ok?” Concerned, he searched her face for a hint of what was bothering her. 

“I - I’m fine,” she stammered, relieved he was still wearing his weapon. 

He caught her staring and reached up to undo the holster. He was stopped by Rey’s small hand on his. “No, leave it on,” she said quietly. 

Puzzled, Flip obeyed. “What’s on your mind, sweetheart?” 

“I..have something to tell you.” She moved past him towards his living room and dropped on the couch when she reached it. 

He trailed after her, coming to sit beside her. He waited. Now was not the time for questions. He sensed that she would speak when she was ready. 

She drew a breath. “I - I…” She faltered. She turned her gaze down to her lap, refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m not who you think I am.” 

Her voice had gone so soft, Flip could barely hear her. He waited patiently. He already knew what she was about to tell him and he marveled that she trusted him enough to share. 

“I’m..still Rey, but Johnson isn’t my last name. It’s Palpatine and my grandfather is…” She stopped. She really didn’t want to say more. She closed her eyes. 

She looked like she was struggling so he decided to make an admission of his own. He chuckled and lifted his hand and tipped her chin up with his fingertips so that she had to look at him. 

“I know,” he admitted. 

“You do?” She looked bewildered. “But - how did you?” 

Flip raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh! You’re a-after grandfather, aren’t you? Of course you know.” She looked alarmed, then irritated. “When were you going to tell me?” 

“I couldn’t compromise the investigation. I thought it would be easier to just pretend I didn’t know who you were,” he said guiltily. “I like you and I didn’t want you to think I was using you or anything like that.” 

“Oh.” She shifted in her seat to face him more fully. “You like me?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t generally sleep with women I don’t like. Are you angry?”

“What? OH! Maybe a little, but I intended to keep my real name from you. Is this what you wanted to say earlier, by the overlook?”

“I wanted to tell you I knew. Yes.” 

She stared ahead. “And you don’t mind? That my only family is a mob boss?” She looked at him, searching. 

He met her eyes. “No. I don’t care.You aren’t guilty of your granddaddy’s crimes.” 

“You know you’re going to need that. Right?” She gestured at the gun in the holster. 

“Maybe,” he agreed. 

“Hux knows,” she said. “You know who _he_ is right?” 

“Yes, of course. We’re after him too,” he informed her. “What do you mean he knows? Knows what?” 

“That I’m seeing you and that you’re a cop. A detective,” she replied.

“I see.” He thought for a moment. “Well it's clear I have to tell my boss now.” He sighed. “I wasn’t going to, but if your grandfather is going to put a hit on me or something, the Chief should know why. Also, I should be pulled from the investigation. I’m a liability now.”

“What if you’re not?” Her eyes glinted mischievously. 

“What?” Flip was puzzled.

Smiling, she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. She whispered against his lips. “Trust me?” 

“Always,” he murmured back as he captured her lips in another kiss.

***

Hux approached the big old house on foot and entered the brightly lit foyer through the heavy oak front door. He removed his coat and handed it to the young attendant. He headed straight past the sitting room to the door that led to the study.

The guards were stationed outside, and they nodded to Hux as he approached. Hux pulled his piece and handed it butt first to the guard on his left. Neither guard patted him down. They knew him, and he knew they wouldn’t dare insult him. 

Hux knocked and was admitted. 

“Back so soon, Armitage?” the older man asked as Hux approached and the door was closed behind him. 

“Yes sir.” 

“And what news do you bring? More on my granddaughter’s friend?” 

Hux hesitated. _Here we go. I hope this is worth it._ “Yes sir,” he said aloud.

“That was fast.” Palpatine stood. “Had a little help?”

“A little,” he replied. 

“And what, pray tell, did you find?”

“He’s in construction, and he’s an avid hunter. He’s a crack shot. Beautiful aim.” Hux kept his lie little. Construction was believable since Zimmerman was so damn big. The hunter part wasn’t a lie at all. The man technically hunted _people_ down all the time and he would be well trained with a variety of weapons.” _A hunter. Just like me._ Hux thought. 

“I see,” Palpatine said. 

Hux knew that construction was not an appropriate line of work for someone dating the mafia don’s granddaughter. He had deliberately mentioned Zimmerman’s skills. _Now, let’s see if the boss takes the bait._

“I think I should speak to this Mr. Zimmerman, don’t you?” Palpatine mused. 

“Would you like me to arrange it with Rey?” 

“I want to see him tomorrow. Three o’clock sharp. See that he comes.” 

“Yes sir.” Hux bowed, turned, and strode from the room. Once outside he smiled, satisfied. Now to speak with Rey and her lover.

***

Flip licked and sucked down Rey’s neck to her collarbone, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and pausing only when he pushed it off her body. Once the material was removed he resumed his onslaught on her collarbone, dipping his tongue in the hollow of her throat.

Rey moaned, squirming beneath him and grinding her jean-clad core on his thigh. He knelt over her on the couch, one leg on the floor bracing himself and the other between her thighs. 

He paused to watch her. Her eyes were hooded, rosy nipples already hard, and her breathing was shallow and fast. He appreciated the view. “Beautiful,” he breathed aloud. Rey let out a breathy laugh. 

He leaned down and captured one pert pink nipple with his teeth and tongue. He took her breast in his mouth and sucked, rolling her other nipple deftly with thumb and fingers. 

She whimpered and he repeated his actions on the other breast. 

Moving on, he trailed kisses down her abdomen to the waistband of her jeans. Rey trembled as he undid the button and slid her zipper down, placing kisses on the newly-bared skin down to the fabric of her panties. 

He leaned back again and hooked his fingers at the waistband of her jeans and she automatically lifted her hips as he pulled her jeans from her body, returning to kissing every inch of bared skin as he went. Her jeans soon joined her shirt on the floor.

He worked his way back up her legs from her delicate ankles, nipping the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. She spread her legs wider to give him better access, letting one leg dangle off the couch. 

She could feel the heat of his breath against the fabric covering her entrance. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled, sliding them down. She brought her knees up and he slid them off completely. 

He returned his attention to her thighs with a single-minded attentiveness, deliberately ignoring her dripping core. Rey wiggled her hips and reached for him, intending to pull him back to her lips. 

He chuckled darkly and licked one long stripe up her wet slit. Rey’s eyes popped open in shock and she gasped. She felt him smile against her and he went to work, alternately licking her and dipping his tongue inside her, his nose bumping her clit. 

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed. “Please,” she begged, “don’t stop.” 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding two thick digits into her slick cunt and thrusting with them. He lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked. She bucked against his face and hand and grabbed for him, burying her fingers in his soft, dark hair. Her orgasm crashed over her and he continued his ministrations until the last tremors faded. 

He pulled back to admire her flushed skin, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He hadn’t lied, she was beautiful.

*

Rey sat up and kissed Flip, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She growled and ran her hands along the leather of the holster he still wore, sliding them over his shoulders and down his chest and stomach until she reached his belt.

She broke the kiss and undid the belt slowly without taking her eyes off his. He took her lips in a blistering kiss. Rey pushed his jeans down and freed his straining cock. Her fingertips barely touched as they wrapped around his shaft. She ran her thumb across his leaking tip, smoothing the precum around the head. It was his turn to gasp into her mouth. He pressed her backward, accepting her guidance. 

Rey settled his hips between her legs and guided his tip to her entrance. He began to push in slowly, deliberately - watching her face as he entered her inch by inch. 

Rey closed her eyes and arched her back at the feel of him as he split her open agonizingly slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He rested above her, holding still while she adjusted to the stretch and kissing her hair, her face, her lips.

“You feel so good, so tight.” He muttered words of praise in her ear. 

He rolled his hips into her, setting Rey’s every nerve on fire. He set a moderate pace, her breasts bouncing with his rhythm. She squeezed her inner walls tight around his cock as he thrust into her. 

Rey’s breath hitched. “Unghh..” She opened her eyes and ran her hands along the holster. She found it incredibly sexy. “Like this thing,” she said, gripping it and using it to pull him down to her. 

He growled. So she liked the holster on. Noted. 

Their orgasms built steadily as they moved together. He began to pick up his pace, slamming into her hard and fast. The sound of their bodies meeting filled the room. The couch creaked. She clung to him, hands still wrapped around the holster, biting into them with her vice-like grip. 

“R -Rey, come for me,” he panted into her ear. “Now.” He raised one of her legs, pushing her knee toward her chest and sliding in deeper with each thrust. 

The dam broke and Rey cried out his name and drew a breath, releasing a wordless cry of pleasure. 

Flip’s movement turned erratic, his body going rigid above her, and she was barely aware of feeling him twitch inside her as he filled her. 

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. He lifted his head to look at her. She reached up and pushed his hair out of his face. They smiled, their lips meeting once again as he slipped out of her. He sat up with her, pulling her backwards so that he was lying on his back with her sprawled on top of him. 

Rey lay listening to Flip’s heart beat as their breathing slowed to normal. He kissed the top of her head. They lay there dozing off for some time.

“What now?” Flip asked when they woke. 

“We continue to wait. I think Hux will be paying me a visit. I know he’s told grandfather by now. I should go.” She was reluctant to leave. 

“I’ll walk you.” 

They got up and she dressed quickly as he rearranged his clothes. 

“Come on.” She gestured for him to follow her. “Hux is probably already waiting at my house.”

***

Hux waited in the shadows beside Rey’s house. He knew she wasn’t home because he’d already rung the bell and knocked repeatedly. His news wouldn’t wait and she needed to hear what he’d told her grandfather. The cop needed to hear it too, as it concerned him.

Hux wondered idly what the cop thought of him. Surely Zimmerman was aware of him and his occupation. It amused Hux to think of the position he’d placed the detective in. He knew what Palpatine was likely to do based on years of observation. He hoped he was right about the cop and his feelings for Rey. If he was wrong, Rey would be the only survivor. 

He heard voices coming from Zimmerman’s house and observed as Rey exited the house with the cop in tow. They both looked a little...disheveled. Hux sneered. Why he was defending Rey’s taste in men was beyond him. 

They approached and slowed as they noticed Hux in the shadows. Flip reached for his pistol. Hux held up his hands. 

“Easy there. I’m not here to cause trouble. I just want to talk.” 

Rey reached up, grabbed Flip’s hand as he reached, and held it in hers. Flip relaxed. 

“Maybe we should take this inside?” Hux suggested. 

Rey nodded, taking out her keys and letting them into her house. 

Once inside her brightly-lit living room, Hux turned to them. “The boss wants to see him.” He punctuated the statement with a jab of his thumb in Flip’s direction.

Rey paled. “What did you tell him?” 

Hux filled them in on the meeting and Palpatine’s words. “So you see, you are expected at three o’clock precisely,” he finished. 

“You told him I worked in construction?” Flip was dumbfounded. “Why would you do that?” 

“You would prefer death?” Hux retorted. 

Rey turned to Flip. “What are you going to do?” 

Flip ran a hand through his hair, one black lock falling back into his face. “I have to talk to the chief, but I don’t see how I can avoid going.” 

Rey looked apprehensive and nodded. “Then I’m going too.” 

Flip wanted to argue, but realized that her presence would, maybe, make her grandfather receive him better. Also, there was no stopping her. She could be so stubborn. Ok, so Rey was coming with them. 

“Anything else I should know?” Flip turned to Hux. 

“Yes. Come unarmed,” Hux said. “You’re not supposed to know you’re in any danger.”

Flip shot him a mistrustful look. 

“Hey, if you don’t trust me, at least trust her.” Hux gestured to Rey.

Flip met Rey’s eyes and he nodded at her. She smiled.  
.   
“Ok, I will be here to escort you both to Mr. Palpatine at two o’clock tomorrow. Please make an effort to be ready on time.” Hux looked pointedly between Rey and Flip. 

“We’ll be ready,” she said. “Thank you.” 

“Just don’t make me regret doing this for you,” Hux returned. 

He looked at Flip. “Whatever happens, just play along.”

Hux turned to go and they watched through the open door as he melted into the shadows of the street.

*

Rey and Flip looked at each other for a long moment.

“What should I expect?” Flip asked.

“I imagine he’ll ask you about your construction work.” She shrugged helplessly. This was the first time her grandfather had shown an interest in one of her boyfriends, but she had never really enjoyed being with any man more than she did the tall detective. 

“Dress code?” he asked. 

“Dress nicely,” she said. “First impressions are important to him. He needs to like you.” 

“What’s your friend up to?” 

“Up to?” Rey repeated. “I don’t know, but we should be ready for anything. He has an endgame and I don’t know what it is yet. Anyway, I think you’re meant to live through it, so there’s that.” 

“I’ll talk to the chief in the morning.” Flip sighed in resignation. 

“Stay?” Rey questioned hopefully. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He smiled gently.

***

Flip woke and gently disentangled himself from Rey. He kissed her forehead as she slept, dressed, and went downstairs. He left her a good morning note promising to return by two, and returned to his house to get ready to go into the station.

It was a small mercy that the intelligence and narcotics divisions were relatively empty. He knew the chief often came in on Sunday to catch up on paperwork though. 

He paused outside Chief Bridges’ office before gathering himself and knocking. 

“Come in,” the chief called. 

Flip entered and took a seat in front of the desk. 

“What’s up?” the chief asked. “You look nice. Going somewhere this fine Sunday?” 

“Actually...I am meeting my girlfriend’s family.” 

“Oh, good luck with that.” Chief Bridges chuckled. 

“There's more,” Flip said, and he launched into the story of meeting Rey and all the events since. He left nothing out, admitting that he knew who she was when he’d started seeing Rey seriously. When he finished his story, he waited for the inevitable explosion. It never came.

Instead, Chief Bridges looked him over. “Now Palpatine - the Palpatine we’re after - wants to meet his beloved granddaughter’s boyfriend? You are fucked. How are you going to pull that off? And you're going in unarmed? I can’t allow that.” 

“Think about the opportunity,” Flip said. “I can keep an eye on him without him suspecting.” 

Bridges sucked in a breath. “It _is_ the closest we’ve gotten, but if you get yourself killed?” 

“I will try not to, sir.” 

“Unarmed?” 

“I have to earn his trust. He’s expecting a construction worker, not a cop. I have an advantage here.” 

“Maybe you should wear a wire. Just in case.”

“No good, sir. Both Armitage Hux and Rey said I’ll be searched. I’ll be outnumbered and in more danger, not less.”

The chief rubbed his face with his hand. “All right. Let’s try this your way, although why you’re trusting a hitman not to betray you is beyond me. I’m still informing the officers on watch of what you’re doing. Just in case you need backup.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Flip stood. 

“I’m only allowing this because I can’t think of any other way out but through. You should be careful and I want to know everything you learn.” 

“Yes sir.” Flip turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always your comments and Kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you to Nancylovesreylo for beta-ing this for me! 
> 
> A little fact: 
> 
> Rey is a younger woman and probably would have adhered to the style when she was not working, to that end Rey does choose to forgo a bra in this chapter. An interesting link I found discussed the feminist movement’s effect on lingerie. Note the bra with artificial nipples for women who want the style, but also support. Lol


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine makes Flip an offer he can’t refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I put some fluff in to offset Palps. He’s a bit on the shifty side, don’t you think? 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nancylovesreylo. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, you are missing out. I highly recommend it! One line in italics is taken directly from Elizabeth's reaction to Mr. Darcy's proposal.
> 
> A warning: This chapter does contain a fairy tale retelling of BlackKklansman. It is a very loose retelling. Just the 'Once upon a time' when Rey asks Flip to tell her a story. It's only a few lines. No disrespect to the original story is intended. I just wanted Flip to retell a case without actually retelling it and I couldn't think how, so I made him turn Ron's case into a fairy tale for her with Ron as the knight errant. 
> 
> I don't think there is anything else that might be triggering in this chapter, it's mostly fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like, I always enjoy hearing from you. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/darkangel4066).

_ That went better than expected _ . He’d been ready for the Chief to start yelling, but he must have seen the situation the same way Flip did. There really was no choice. Play along or be outed as a cop and possibly - ok, almost definitely - be killed. 

He glanced at his reflection in the glass of the windows as he walked by. He wore a charcoal suit. He had foregone the tie, thinking a construction worker wouldn’t bother with one. Besides, he hated ties. He hoped it was enough to convince the mafia don that he was who Hux said he was. 

He found his truck in the police lot and got in. Turning the key, he began the trip back to Rey. She should be up by now, he thought. 

When he’d left he’d been loath to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He hadn’t wanted to leave her, but it was important that he speak with the Chief. He’d put it off long enough. 

The drive felt like a long one, but really was close to half an hour through the city streets. He noted that the Sunday traffic appeared to be lighter than usual. He wondered why. 

Arriving at his house, he got out of the pick-up and headed back over to Rey’s house. He needed to ask her more about what to expect. He was a little disturbed by the lack of information. He liked to go in prepared and, right now, he felt he was going into the situation blind. It bothered him that he might have to wait for the hitman to explain further. It seemed to him that Hux had delighted in giving him as little information as possible. 

He knocked on Rey’s door and she opened it, smiling. “You don’t have to knock, silly.” 

He grinned at her. “Well, now that you’ve told me that, I don’t. Have you been up long?” 

“No, Thank you for letting me sleep in. I’m usually an early riser. How was your meeting with your chief?”

“It went well,” he said calmly. “He didn’t reprimand me, which is a surprise. I thought for sure he would for the simple reason that I got involved with you.” 

She looked up at him. “I’m happy you did, but you should know...I sort of had my eye on you from the moment I moved in.” 

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. “Want to know a secret?”

Rey leaned into his embrace, pressing her cheek to his chest. “Hmmm,” she hummed.

“I’ve had my eye on you too.” His chest vibrated soothingly against her ear as he spoke. 

She smiled into his chest. “Keep talking. Please.” 

He brought one hand up to stroke her soft chestnut hair. She’d left it down and it hung past her shoulders in shining waves. 

“What should I say?” he asked, curious. 

“Anything. Tell me a story,” she murmured into his chest. 

“Ok.” He thought for a moment. “Once upon a time there was a knight errant who was new to his job and he wanted to infiltrate an evil group of thieves who thought they were better than everyone else.” 

He went on to describe how the knight had convinced his king to let him investigate the thieves and save the princess. His voice rose and fell, as he made one of his cases into a fairy tale for her. 

“That was a lovely story. The knight saved the princess?” 

“He did.” Flip gave Rey a squeeze, closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. 

“Good, I’m glad. Where did you learn to tell stories?” She laughed. “That was a fairy tale fit for my students.” 

He chuckled into her hair. “I used to be the juvenile detective. I dealt with delinquent, neglected and abused children and they love stories as much as any other children do. I used to tell them stories to entertain them.” 

She lifted her face so that her chin now rested on his chest. “That’s so sweet.” 

“You’re surprised?” 

“I’m _ impressed _ .” She stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly. “I like that you have a gentle side.” 

At that moment, their peace was disturbed by a knock on the door. They glanced at each other. Hux was early. 

*

Rey opened the door to find Hux looking immaculate in a black suit and black tie. She rolled her eyes - he was so predictable. 

“Well, are you going to let me in?” Hux sounded annoyed already. Not a good sign. 

“Be nice,” Rey shot back petulantly. 

“Fine. May I come in?” he said stiffly.

“You may.” She stepped back to let him pass. 

Hux looked Flip over. “You’ll do.” 

“Why are you early?” 

“To make sure you don’t fuck this up,” he sneered. “I’ve made an investment in you and I intend to come out on top.” 

“Just what  _ is _ your plan?” Flip queried. 

“If I told you that, you’d fuck it up,” Hux retorted. 

Flip was silent, thinking. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Hux sighed. “I thought we went through this, but if you must have a better answer, I won’t betray you because it would be like betraying Rey, and I would never do such a thing whatever you may think of me.” 

Rey looked between the two men from her position at Flip’s left. She noticed Flip seemed satisfied with this answer. She knew he trusted her, and that she trusted Hux. If Hux didn’t want Flip to know everything, it meant that Flip’s reactions to the situation he would be placed in would be crucial. Flip couldn’t go in appearing to have been coached.

Flip nodded, lips pressed into a line. He was still suspicious, but he had no choice but to accept Hux’s explanation. 

“Would anyone like some lunch?” Rey changed the subject. She thought that maybe if they had a little bonding time they would play nice with each other, and they still had an hour until they had to go. 

“I’d love some, sweetheart.” Flip smiled warmly. 

Hux just shrugged and followed them into the kitchen. “Just coffee for me.” 

Rey made sandwiches and soup as the two men took seats opposite each other at her tiny kitchen table. It was almost comical how they both folded their tall frames into her small kitchen chairs. It also amused her that they had taken seats as far from each other as they could get without being rude. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. 

She was a little worried about today. Her grandfather had never asked to see one of her boyfriends before and she didn’t understand why this was different. She supposed that it was inevitable that he take an interest in her prospects. He did care for her. If he didn’t, would he have protected her and kept the police from taking her when her parents disappeared? He wouldn’t have brought her home with him, she was sure. He had to care for her, and that had to mean Flip would be OK today. 

Flip and Hux said nothing to each other for the duration of lunch. Rey was a little put off. She wanted them to get along, but she realized that might be asking too much of them. They were natural enemies.

Hux startled her out of her reverie. “It's time.” 

Everyone stood. Flip and Rey trailed behind Hux as he led the way to the front door.They donned their coats and followed him out the door. 

“Aren’t you cold, Hux?” Rey asked. He wore no jacket over his suit. 

“I am above such petty concerns,” Hux snorted. 

“OK then, get pneumonia.” Rey couldn’t help herself. She laughed as he glared at her.

Flip stifled a laugh. “Where are we going?” 

“I’m parked up the street.” 

They paused at the expensive car waiting for them. 

“Do you all drive cars like this?” Flip wondered, impressed. 

“Just get in,” Hux commanded. “We can’t be late.” 

Rey obeyed and Flip followed her reluctantly into the backseat. 

  
  


*

  
  


Hux parked the vehicle behind a large old brick house. He led them to a side door and knocked three times. A petite man in a dark suit opened the door. 

“Mitaka.” Hux nodded at the man Flip recognized as the lawyer that had been keeping Hux and Palaptine out of prison. Flip started to sweat. He and Mitaka had never met face to face - in fact, everything he knew about him came from his experiences in the homicide department - but he couldn’t help feeling like this man would know his secret. 

The moment passed and Mitaka let them in. He smiled thinly at them, looking Flip over. Hux took their coats while Mitaka performed his study. 

“You’re a big guy,” Mitaka remarked. “Perfect.” 

Flip gave him a puzzled look. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Rey.” Mitaka bowed a little. 

To all of them, he said, “Follow me. Mr. Palpatine will be pleased that you’re early.” 

Mitaka led them to what Hux knew was the door to Mr. Palpatine’s study. The guards patted Flip down, while Hux surrendered his gun and Rey looked on. 

“Miss Rey.” They bowed respectfully. “Your grandfather respectfully wishes to speak with you first.” 

Rey nodded and they opened the door to admit her, closing it behind her. 

She tried to smile as she approached the desk where her grandfather sat. He rose and took off his reading glasses, smiling. 

“My dear!” He kissed her cheeks. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She really didn’t want to be here right now. “And you?” she added, deciding it was best to go along with the niceties. 

“I hear you are seeing someone now?” She could tell he really didn’t expect her to answer, so she didn’t. 

“He is treating you well, this Phillip Zimmerman?” He peered at her searchingly. 

“Of course. I really like him.” She wanted to emphasize this with the hope that her grandfather would take her seriously. 

“I see.” He thought for a moment. “Then I shall speak with him next.” He smiled at her.

She must have looked worried because his next words were meant to soothe her. “Don’t worry my dear, it's just a formality. We have business to discuss, that’s all. Run along, my dove. Be a good girl and send in Hux and your friend.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and propelled her towards the door. 

Rey found the way he treated her to be condescending. Gritting her teeth against a biting retort, she went along willingly. 

She looked back at her grandfather as she opened the door and allowed Flip and Hux into the room. 

*

Flip followed behind Hux as he led the way into the richly decorated room. Palpatine was already standing, and Flip watched as Hux bowed his head a little in deference to him. 

Palpatine smiled a little. “Is this the Mr. Zimmerman I’ve heard so much about?”

“It is,” Hux confirmed. Flip stiffened a little as Hux stepped aside to allow Palpatine to study Flip. 

“Hmmm, you  _ are _ a big guy. Hux says you’re in construction?” 

Flip nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

“Oh no...tsk tsk...that won’t do at all,” Palpatine chided.

Flip cleared his throat. “I’m sorry?” 

“It’s unacceptable, you see.” Palpatine explained as if he were speaking to an errant child. 

“Unacceptable?” he repeated, confused. 

“Yes, my granddaughter seems to really like you more than any of her other suitors. After all, she did come here today, unbidden, to support you.”

“Hux also told me you are a hunter and, as such, are proficient with all manner of firearms. Is this true?”

Ahh..this was what Palpatine really wanted. Flip could see it in the hard glint of the older man’s eyes. He could see flickers of interest. 

He realized he was taking too long to answer, so he hurriedly said, “It is.” 

He was relieved that this, at least, was not a lie. Palpatine smiled a crocodile’s smile - toothy and dangerous. 

‘Well then, my dear boy! That’s a useful skill to have!” Palpatine looked thrilled. “And how accurate would you say you are?” 

“I’d say I’m damn good, sir,” he answered, starting to realize where this was going. He wasn’t happy, but it looked like Palpatine thought to make use of him and his skill set. 

Flip had to work hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was best that he didn’t appear unhinged in any way. Palpatine would value cold efficiency. 

“Oh? Well, how wonderful! In that case, I would like to offer you a job with my...company.” 

“Your company?” Flip was wary of the situation - in a way this was an offer he couldn’t refuse. Not gracefully anyway. 

“Oh, nothing big yet.” Palpatine’s smile grew larger. “You would just be guarding my lawyer. He handles all my affairs.” 

“He needs guarding?” 

“As you’ve seen, Mitaka is...not a big man and not strong physically. He just needs someone to watch over him. Someone to make sure he’s not bothered too much.” 

Palaptine didn’t need to tell him by who. At least some of the people Mitaka might need protection from were police. He ran a hand through his hair before he realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand to his side. 

“I see, so I just follow him and watch his back then?” 

“Correct.” 

“May I ask who might be bothering our esteemed Mr. Mitaka?” 

Palpatine grinned devilishly. “All in good time. There are matters that must be settled first.” 

He walked up to Flip and clasped his hands behind his back. “What is your answer, dear boy? I can promise the pay is better than what you currently make.” 

Flip needed time to report this development. He tried not to appear overwhelmed at the thought of having to make a decision so quickly. 

“Could have some time, sir?” Flip watched Palpatine’s smile falter. “Just to talk it over with Rey,” Flip clarified. 

“Of course, of course, my dear boy! It's a big decision. Of course you would want to have time to consider.” The smile slid back into place. “Why don’t you sleep on it and return tomorrow with your decision.”

“Thank you.” Flip hid his relief well. 

“It was nice to meet you, Phillip.” Palpatine nodded to him.

“Nice meeting you too.” Flip returned the acknowledgement, and Hux ushered him out of the room. 

  
  


*

  
  


Once they reached the car, Flip exhaled. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. He didn’t like being around so many armed men. He kept glancing at Hux with a mix of irritation and grudging admiration. The man had manipulated his wily boss into offering Flip a job. That took some serious balls. He would have to remind himself never to underestimate Armitage Hux again. The man was just as dangerous as Palpatine himself, if not more so. 

No one spoke during the ride to Rey’s house. Rey suspected Flip would rather Hux didn’t hear what he had to say, but she was dying to know what her grandfather had said to him. She also couldn’t help but observe the look of smug satisfaction on Hux’s face. 

Hux dropped them in front of Rey’s house and leaned out the window to speak with Flip. “I’ll be here to get you tomorrow at three o’clock. Mr. Palpatine’s schedule is clear after that. I suggest you consider carefully and make the wisest decision you can.” 

He ducked back into the car and drove slowly away. 

Rey grabbed Flip’s arm and dragged him toward her house. She knew it was best not to discuss this in the street. 

Once they were safely inside her living room, she turned to face him. “What was that about? What decision do you have to make?” She was concerned now. 

“Your grandfather offered me a job,” he said with as much nonchalance as he could muster. 

“A job?” Her eyebrows shot up. “Why would he do that?” 

“Construction is not an appropriate line of work for someone who is dating you, apparently.” He let his amusement invade his voice so that she wouldn’t worry. 

“What did you say to him to get him to let you think about it? Didn’t he mind?” she asked, curious. 

“Oh, he minded until I told him I wanted to talk it over with you. Then he seemed to be willing.”

“What will you do?” she asked anxiously. 

“I have to tell the Chief first, but I don’t see where I can safely refuse at this point. Besides, this is an opportunity to further the investigation. I need to be very careful with Hux. Something’s off about this whole thing. I don’t believe that there isn’t anything in this for him.” 

“Hmmm,” she hummed, stepping into him and slipping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back as she rested her cheek once again on his chest. 

They stood in their embrace until Rey’s stomach growled. She blushed, pink dusting her cheeks beneath the freckles. Flip chuckled. “Let’s get you fed, sweetheart.” 

*

Dinner was enjoyable. It was obvious that Flip knew his way around a kitchen. She watched him move around hers with little assistance. He made a quick vegetable soup recipe for them both, while she made them grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it. 

She really liked cooking with someone else. She was impressed with his culinary skills and told him so. 

He laughed. “I’ve lived alone for a while, sweetheart. I had to learn to cook or starve.” 

“You chose not to starve?” she asked sweetly. “I can relate.” 

He laughed again. “I’m sure you can.” 

“Who taught you?” she asked. “Grandfather’s cook taught me.” 

“I am self-taught,” he said teasingly. It was mostly true. His mother had cooked, but she had never really given him lessons or anything like that. 

“Then, I  _ am _ impressed,” she replied, enjoying the game.

“See that you are,” he responded in kind. 

“Will you stay tonight?” she asked. She didn’t want to seem needy, but she really didn’t want him to go home. She wanted him to stay and hold her.

“If you like. We both work in the morning though,” he reminded her. 

“I know. I just - I sleep better when I’m with you. These past couple nights, I haven’t even dreamed.” She felt flustered by her admission. 

He sucked in a breath. “Don’t worry, I can stay sweetheart. I just need to go get some things, OK?” 

She nodded her agreement. 

He left after dinner to grab a bag with things he would need for bed and for work in the morning. He returned within fifteen minutes as promised. 

He didn’t knock this time, he just entered. She was curled up on the couch with a battered copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . She had already changed into her pajamas. He smiled. “Austen?” 

“You’ve read her?” She looked at him in surprise. “You don’t seem the type.” 

“As a matter of fact I did enjoy both  _ Emma  _ and  _ Pride and Prejudice _ ,” he said proudly, taking a seat beside her. 

Rey laughed and stretched her legs out over his lap. Flip reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

She felt warmed by him, at peace. She couldn’t remember a time when she had been this incandescently happy. She sighed and he brought his hands to rest on her knees, thumbs drawing small circles. 

“Why don’t you tell me a story now?” he said gently.

She hid her smile and began to read aloud from the book at the point where Mr. Darcy makes his first dubious proposal and Elizabeth rebuffs him. “... _ Had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner…”  _

“Darcy really blew it with that proposal,” he said, amused. 

“Agreed,” she said, returning her attention to the book. 

After a while, she shifted so that she was resting in his arms and he could read over her shoulder. They stayed like that, taking turns reading and listening to the sound of each other's voices until neither could stay awake any longer. 

Rey put the book on the coffee table and wiggled out of Flip’s lap. He followed her upstairs, got ready, and slipped in bed beside her. She snuggled up to him and he held her in his arms while they drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note: I didn't grow up knowing any 'School Resource Officers.' Instead, I knew a couple [Juvenile Detectives](https://www.centralmarinpolice.org/168/1732/Juvenile-DetectiveSchool-Resource-Office). They handled cases where juveniles had committed crimes or had crimes committed against them. They documented cases of abuse and neglect. They also participated in programs involving children, like [Safety Town](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safety_Town), which I used to teach. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Palpatine’s smile turned darker than he’d ever seen it. “I need you to find my traitor and eliminate him.”'

They both awoke in the darkness before dawn. They lay quietly, each listening to the other’s breathing and enjoying the other’s warmth. Rey lifted her head and crossed her arms, resting on Flip’s chest while he raised his hand and brushed her tangled hair out of her face. She smiled and scooched up to kiss him. Pulling back, she said, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” Flip sighed, hands still smoothing back her hair. They looked at each other for a moment before Flip pointed out, “We should get up. I have to be at the station by seven.” 

“Yeah, school starts at nine-thirty, but I need to be there by eight.” Neither one of them moved. 

Finally Flip sat up, bringing Rey with him and slid to the edge of the bed, to stand. Rey followed. 

Breakfast was a quick affair because there wasn’t much time. They’d spent too much time in each other’s arms this morning. 

“Good luck with my grandfather.” She was feeling apprehensive. 

“I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “I’ll have plenty of backup.” 

“Just the same, be careful.” 

He nodded. “I will.” 

  
  


*

The drive to the station seemed a lot faster this morning.  _ Time flies when you’re having fun _ , he thought, getting out of his truck and heading inside the building. 

He passed the narcotics division and went straight to intelligence. He was greeted by the sight of Ron and Jimmy playing wastebasket ball. Flip shook his head and settled in at his desk. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Ron said. “How was your weekend? Did you get that date rescheduled?” 

“I did,” Flip fought to keep the heat from rising to his face at the thought of the night of his ‘missed date’ with Rey. 

“What, no details?” Jimmy teased. 

“That information is need-to-know.” Flip wasn’t going to give anything away willingly. 

“Let me guess, we don’t need to know?” Jimmy said. 

“Come on, I told you about Patrice,” Ron pointed out. 

“We went hiking and had dinner on Saturday,” he relented. 

“Oh, is she the outdoor type?” Ron ventured. 

“You wouldn’t think so,” Flip replied. 

“What’s her name again? I don’t remember.” Jimmy was trying to be sly. 

“I never said, but it’s Rey.” 

“Rey? Like the same name as Palpatine’s granddaughter?” Ron said, putting two and two together.

Flip sighed.  _ Here we go _ . “Exactly like that.” 

“Wait, your date was with Palpatine’s granddaughter? Did you know before?” JImmy was shocked. 

“Now who’s endangering an investigation?” Ron remarked, amused. 

“I knew. I just… I really like her.” 

“You fuck her yet?” Jimmy asked, trying to get a rise out of him. 

“I’m not telling you that!” Flip snapped. 

Ron and Jimmy glanced at each other. “He did,” they said together. 

Flip growled. 

“Look man, be cool, we’re just teasing you.” Ron held his hands up in front of his chest. 

Flip relaxed. “There’s more.” He told them about the meeting with Palpatine. 

“What are you going to do?” Ron asked. “Because I am one hundred percent behind you.” 

“Me too,” Jimmy interjected. 

“I think I’m going to have to accept. I don’t know what Armitage Hux is planning, but maybe I can get him to tell me. Palpatine seems like he’ll be reasonable as long as I seem like I’m doing my job protecting the lawyer.” 

Jimmy and Ron both nodded. “Hey, I need to make a couple phone calls before we talk to the chief. You think you can help, Ron?” 

“Sure.” 

“I need to contact the FBI field office in Denver and the Westlake Police department in Ohio.” 

“I’m on it. What am I looking for?” 

“I need to know about the Palpatine disappearance.” 

“Rey’s parents?” Ron looked thoughtful. 

“Yes. I need to see what happened to them, if anybody knows anything. They may have been living under the name Johnson.” 

“What makes you think that?” Ron questioned. 

“Just a hunch,” Flip admitted. 

“We’ll investigate this while you're busy with Palpatine. Don’t worry.” Ron’s voice had gone serious. Flip knew his side mission was in good hands.

  
  


*

  
  


The sergeant came to get him around noon. “You've gotten yourself in some trouble,” he remarked.

“Yeah.” Flip wasn’t in the mood for idle chitchat. 

They entered the office of the Chief of Police without knocking. 

“Well?” Bridges said. 

Flip repeated what he’d told the guys in a little more detail. When he was finished he waited patiently to see what the Chief would say. 

Chief Bridges remained silent through Flip’s story and for several minutes after, thinking. “It’s obvious that you need to take this job simply because your life could depend on it. I’m going to classify you as going deep undercover. Try to avoid killing anyone, please.” 

“I don’t intend to fire a shot, sir,” Flip responded. 

“This could be how we catch them.” The Chief looked excited, yet grave. “This is the last time you should come here for a while. Can’t let them catch you. You will report by pay phone only. No home phones. Your line could be bugged and no contact with any other officers and detectives. Understood?” 

“Understood, Sir.” Flip felt suddenly tired. 

Chief Bridges stood and Flip and the sergeant followed suit. 

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it,” the chief said, shaking Flip’s hand. “Take the rest of the day to prepare for your meeting. I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

  
  


*

  
  


As Flip passed the office, he saw that Ron was already on the phone. He looked up and gave Flip a thumbs up. Flip nodded and headed out to the parking lot. He knew he had been ordered to have no contact with anyone after today, but he would definitely be touching base with Ron off the record. Ron was not just his partner, he was also a friend. He was doing Flip a huge favor now that he was officially undercover. 

Flip wasn’t worried about getting the information about Rey’s parents. He would call from a payphone in a few days to check in with both the chief and his partner. 

He glanced at his watch. He still had a couple of hours before he expected Hux to show up. He had to admit, he was a little surprised at the ease with which the chief had agreed to put him undercover. Especially since it meant they had to trust someone who obviously had his own agenda. Flip wondered exactly what Hux was up to. Surely, he hadn’t lied out of the goodness of his heart. It didn’t make sense.

He got in his truck and headed home. 

  
  


*

Hux arrived a half hour before they were supposed to leave. He wanted to discuss something with Flip and get an idea of whether the cop was going to play along. He really wanted Flip to accept the offer and, to be honest, the offer really wasn’t an offer. It was a veiled demand. Palpatine would only offer once before he got serious. 

After that, Flip would be followed and his true profession would be discovered. As much fun as Hux thought  _ that  _ would be, he didn’t want to see the effect it would have on Rey. He hadn’t been lying when he told her he enjoyed seeing her happy. 

_ Soon _ , he thought,  _ we will see just how far the cop is willing to go _ . He smiled. Would Zimmerman bend in the wind, or would he be too rigid and be overcome? He hoped the former. He would rather not have to kill him. 

He got out of his car and walked to the cop’s door. Zimmerman must have been home for a while now because his truck was cold.

He knocked once and brushed past Flip when the door was opened. He paid no attention to Zimmerman’s irritated glare. 

“Well, did you decide?” Hux knew he had and that he’d probably talked it over with his little police buddies. He’d followed him to the station earlier to see if he would go. It was logical to think that he would have reported. 

It was also a logical assumption that Zimmerman was planning on double-crossing Palpatine. He snorted.  _ Good luck with that, my fellow hunter. _ Hux had plans after all. 

“Why don’t you come in,” Flip said sarcastically. The man was wearing a plaid flannel shirt, his holster, jeans and a pair of cowboy boots, Hux noticed. 

Hux pulled a face. “Hmmm...you should change. Quickly.” 

“Into what?” Flip asked, annoyed.

“Oh fine! At least you look like a construction worker now,” Hux huffed. “By the way, if you’re accepting the job - keep your piece on. That holster will work nicely under a suit jacket, and he won’t suspect anything since I’ve already told him you were an expert. What proper gun enthusiast doesn’t have a holster?”

Flip let out a sigh in what Hux assumed was relief.

“Come along then.” Hux gestured impatiently toward the door.

* 

As Flip walked out to Hux’s car, he wondered how Rey was doing. 

  
  


*

Rey hated that she couldn’t see Flip off. She suspected that he might take the job to further his investigation. She sighed. It was close to time for school to let out.

Her second class had been so energetic. Much more than usual. She blamed it on the weather. It was too cold to send them out to play and there were only so many indoor activities available since the gym was in use. 

Maybe she could plan musical activities for tomorrow? She was sure the kids would like that. She could get some mini xylophones from the music department, she mused, trying to keep her mind off Flip and her grandfather. 

She glanced at the clock. It read three o’clock. Flip would be with her grandfather now.  _ Only a half hour before I can duck out of here and join him _ . She went back to hanging her student’s drawings on the bulletin board while they ate their snacks. 

  
  


*

As before, Flip was directed to the heavy door to the study. This time, however, he was not searched. Instead, the guards took his and Hux’s guns and allowed them to enter, giving Flip strange looks for his choice of attire. 

“Ah! Welcome back, boys!” Palpatine exclaimed. He seemed genuinely pleased to see them. It was almost as if they were family dropping by for an unexpected visit. 

“You’ve made your decision, I hope?” Palpatine smiled his crocodile smile. 

“I have,” Flip said with confidence. “I’ll join you. What do I have to do?” 

“You won’t regret this, my boy,” Palpatine breathed. “Your skills will be of particular use to me.” 

Flip suppressed a shiver. He felt like he was trapped in a spider’s web and the spider was closing in. He reminded himself to be on guard. Palpatine was a predator and, while Hux had his back for now, he was the same as his boss. 

“Now there  _ is _ the little matter of a contract.” Palpatine rubbed his hands together, and Flip was once again reminded of a spider. 

“A contract?” Flip said warily. 

“Yes. You do this one little thing for me and I pay you a hefty sum to watch over my most precious assets.” 

“The lawyer, Mitaka?” Flip queried. Hux shifted eagerly beside him. 

“And my granddaughter.” Palpatine added darkly. “She’ll inherit the business one day. She’ll need someone with her who’s not afraid to...do what is necessary.” 

“Necessary?” Flips voice almost broke. He cleared his throat and shifted his stance, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Yes, my dear boy. Armitage, do wait outside please.” Hux left the room. 

“Now, about that contract. Are you in?” 

“I am.” 

Palpatine laughed, but it was more like a cackle than the expression of delight he was going for. 

“There is a traitor in our midst.” 

Flip played dumb, “A traitor?” 

Palpatine’s smile turned darker than he’d ever seen it. “I need you to find my traitor and eliminate him.” 

“Eliminate?” Flip repeated numbly. What had he gotten himself into?

“Terminate or otherwise dispose of him. Do that and I will teach you everything.” His smile turned darker and his voice dipped low. Flip thought he saw a glint of yellow in his irises. 

“Surely, with your expertise, you can handle that? It’s no different than hunting animals. It might even be more fun.” 

Flip felt sick. “I’ll find him sir. It can’t be that hard. Do you have an idea of who it is?” 

“I do.” He grinned evilly. “Armitage Hux.” 

  
  


*

Flip was reeling as he exited the study and his weapon was returned to him. He’d just been ordered to kill Hux. What did this mean? This couldn’t be part of Hux’s plan. How was he going to get out of this? His mind worked trying to think of a way out. 

Should he tell Hux? He wondered as he watched the man don his jacket. There was no question of actually doing it, right? And, he realized, Palpatine had basically asked him to investigate. Did that mean he knew Hux had lied to him? 

Hux walked beside him, unsuspecting. Flip knew he had to do the right thing as soon as they reached a safe place. 

  
  


*

Hux almost whistled to himself. He could see that Zimmerman was uncomfortable. He had an idea of what Mr. Palpatine had meant when he said he had a contract. He didn’t like the idea of Flip taking his place. He had hoped the cop would become more of a partner. 

Mr. Palpatine thought it would be easy to turn the cop. Oh yes, Mr. Palpatine knew he had lied about Flip. That much was obvious to Hux, or at least it had become obvious when he’d been asked to leave the room. That was when he’d realized he was going to be a casualty. Palpatine was apparently going to try to groom Zimmerman to take his place and, eventually, to lead the family with Rey. 

Hux was pretty sure that neither Zimmerman nor Rey was interested in _ leading _ the family. Hux could see, now, that Palpatine would try to corrupt Zimmerman and make him into a suitable successor. He knew that Palpatine had probably reasoned that Rey would follow willingly since she seemed very taken by the tall detective.

How wrong he was. He knew Zimmerman’s type. Hux smiled again grimly. Plans had changed. 

  
  


*

Flip paced his living room while Hux watched patiently. Stopping in front of Hux, he said, “He wants me to kill you. The contract is out on _ you _ .”

“I know,” Hux admitted. “He must know I lied about you. Which means, he knows you’re really a cop.” 

“So, I’m in trouble?” Flip ran a hand through his hair. 

“Not necessarily,” Hux said thoughtfully. 

“How is this not trouble?” Flip grumbled, gesturing widely. 

“You could do what he wants - in fact, you should.” 

Flip glared at Hux. “I can’t kill you, it would make me just as bad as the both of you.” 

“If you don’t he will know and then he’ll be after both of us. There will be no safe place. You’ll lose your life, the girl - everything.” 

“There has to be a way around this.” Flip felt desperate. He couldn’t commit murder. It just wasn’t an acceptable path for him to follow.

“Why?” Hux said, growing irritated. “Why does there have to be another way? There’s not always a way out beyond the obvious. Accept it and prepare to do your duty as I’m prepared to do mine.”

“My duty? To who?” Flip demanded. 

“The only person that matters - to Rey.” 

“Rey.” Flip bit his bottom lip, thinking. Rey wasn’t going to like this and he knew for a fact she wouldn’t want this. An idea began to form - a way out.

  
  


*

Rey left the school around four o’clock, after cleaning up her class room and preparing for the next day’s activities. She was worried about how the meeting had gone with her grandfather. She hoped Flip had avoided any unpleasantness. She wasn’t sure, but she thought her grandfather was offering a genuine and reasonable job for once. 

She hoped he didn't know about Flip’s real profession and that he wouldn't find out anytime soon. She slipped into her Volkswagon Beetle and drove home thinking only of how much she wanted to see Flip to reassure herself that things had gone well. She was feeling cautiously optimistic by the time she reached her house. 

She parked in the driveway, warily eyeing the shiny black car parked in the street in front of her house. Getting out of the car, she hurried to Flip’s front door and twisted the knob.

She was greeted by the site of the two tall men sitting on the couch speaking in low voices, as if afraid someone might overhear. She only caught a few words, but they made no sense to her so she shrugged them off and just enjoyed the sight of her two favorite people actually getting along. 

She cleared her throat and both men looked up at her. She caught flashes of anxiety on Flip’s face and resignation on Hux’s face, followed by a look of grim determination from both. 

Whatever it was they had been discussing, Rey was sure she wouldn’t like it. She fully expected them to tell her, but instead, they both smiled at her and stood. 

“I should get going,” Hux said. “You have preparations to make.” He nodded to Rey and paused a moment before her, thinking. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and brushed past her.

Flip and Rey watched as he vanished through the still-open door, closing it behind him. 

“Preparations?” Rey asked when Hux was gone. 

Flip debated whether to tell her the truth. He knew she deserved to know and he didn’t want to lie to her again and betray her trust. 

He drew in a slow breath and released it just as slowly, preparing himself. “Palpatine wants Hux dead and he wants me to do it.” 

“What!?” Rey was confused and distressed. She’d thought that her grandfather liked Hux. 

“Rey, your grandfather knows I’m a cop. He knows Hux lied to him about it. I don’t know how he knows, but he does.” 

“But,” she sputtered. “He has to know you won’t do that!” 

Flip said nothing for a moment, thinking. “Yes, I will,” he said slowly. “I need you to trust me. I’ll explain as much as I can and I'll need your help.” 

Rey thought for a moment. He wanted her to trust him and that’s what she would do. She would do whatever she needed to. 

She sat beside him and took his hand. “Tell me.” 

  
  


*

It was dark when Flip answered her final question. Her stomach growled and Flip smiled. He loved a woman who wasn’t afraid to eat. They stood stiffly and headed into his kitchen, and she watched as he made her a quick dinner of spaghetti, green beans and a salad. 

She was nervous about eating this particular dish in front of him, but she was so hungry that she attacked the meal with the same attention and appetite as she did every meal. She felt bad about what had happened with her grandfather. She couldn’t believe it and she found it odd that she could still eat as if everything hadn’t just gone terribly wrong.

They ate in silence, both lost in thought. Finally Flip spoke, looking down at his plate. “What do you think?” 

“I think I might be a little angry with grandfather now,” she admitted. 

“It  _ will _ be alright,” Flip said, reaching for her hand. 

She wove her fingers through his. “I know you think so...” she trailed off. She should be mad at him too, but she wasn’t. She still hoped there was a way out of this whole situation for both men...and for her.

“I hate to involve you,” Flip started. 

“No, I want to help. I’m glad you asked me,” Rey smiled tentatively. It would be difficult and she would be grieving, but she would do it. 

  
  


*

After dinner, Rey went to retrieve an overnight bag and clothes for the next day. After today, there was no way she was taking her eyes off of Flip. Something else might happen to turn her world upside down. 

She walked as fast as her legs could carry her to get back to Flip’s arms. She knew what she had to do, but she didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. She hoped she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this installment. There’s just two more chapters and an epilogue left. As always, your comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> I’d like to thank my wonderful beta, Nancylovesreylo! Be sure to check out her works. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry,” he breathed. “Trust me.” 
> 
> “I do,” she said automatically. 
> 
> “Good. Remember, when this all goes down, I need you to try to remember that it will all be OK in the end. Can you do that?” 
> 
> “It will?” Her brow furrowed. If he killed Hux, how could anything be OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank yous to my beta for this work, [Nancylovesreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancylovesreylo/pseuds/nancylovesreylo)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey awoke with Flip’s body draped over hers. She was warm and safe and her grandfather was still her hero for a moment - then she remembered. 

Flip stirred and she turned to face him. He kissed her tenderly. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” she whispered. She did NOT want to go to work today, but Flip made the decision for her. 

Flip dragged her out of bed, plying her with kisses until she was laughing. “I…” She stopped herself. She had been about to tell him she loved him. Could one fall in love so quickly? She had heard of such things, but she had never thought it would happen to her.

“What’s wrong?” he grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. She had gone serious on him. 

“Nothing,” she said faintly, breathlessly. “It’s nothing.” She sat on the edge of the bed. 

He studied her. “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” She tried for a smile. In fact, she was very sure.

She couldn’t tell him, but she could show him. 

  
  


*

She reached for Flip’s hand and pulled him back to the bed, gently tugging. He allowed her to move him, his large frame canting toward her as he sat heavily beside her. 

She pulled him into a searing kiss, wasting no time running her hands underneath the t-shirt he wore and across his chest to his shoulders, pushing the shirt up. He took the hint and helped her pull the shirt off over his head. 

She pushed him backward on the bed until he was supine, stretched out before her. She ran her hands along the muscles of his chest and stomach, exploring with her fingertips. She vanished for a moment to remove her panties, returning to straddle his thighs. She replaced her fingers with her lips and tongue and continued her exploration. 

She pressed her mouth everywhere she could reach - her fingers touching, teasing where she couldn’t. He buried his fingers in her hair as she worked, lost in sensation. 

She passed a hand over his quickly hardening cock, lightly teasing him. He growled and she kissed him, tongue caressing his as she tried to convey what she felt without words. Flip accepted her kiss in silent understanding. 

When she released his lips, she sat up to gaze at him, elbows straight and hands flattened against his chest, leaning slightly backward. He returned her gaze, marveling at how magnificent she looked in his t-shirt, hair loose and falling around her shoulders. 

She reached to his waistline and hooked her fingers around his underwear. He helped her remove them, lifting his hips as she freed him. He could feel how wet she was as she straddled him, her cunt sliding over his thighs with her movements. 

She crossed her arms in front of herself and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head. He watched, rapt, as she tossed the shirt away. He held his breath as he took in sight of her above him. 

She wrapped her hand around his velvety shaft, his tip already beading with precum. She smoothed it over the head with her thumb, sliding farther down his legs to taste his tip with her tongue. He groaned and his hips bucked as she took his head into her hot, wet mouth, swirling her tongue around him before pulling off of him with a pop. 

He moaned and reached for her. “Please… I need to be inside you,” he begged.

She smiled wickedly and crawled back up his legs, lifting herself up on her knees and holding him steady. She slowly lowered herself onto him, his cock filling her little by little until he was buried completely within her slick heat. 

She rolled her hips and they both gasped. She did it again and he growled, grasping her hips to help her find her rhythm. 

As her pace increased, so did the coiling pressure inside her. He cupped her breasts as she moved, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and she moaned. 

“Rey, I - I’m close,” Flip panted. Rey’s movements became erratic and he watched reverently as she threw her head back and cried out her release. He grabbed her hips and steadied them, thrusting into her a few more times before his body went rigid and he filled her completely. 

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he slipped out of her. She brushed her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to his lips before letting her head rest on his chest. 

Rey closed her eyes and listened as Flip’s heartbeat slowed and his breathing returned to normal. She smiled, biting her lip. 

“Well, now we need a shower, sweetheart,” Flip drawled, tucking his chin a little to look at her. 

She sighed happily, inclining her head to meet his gaze. “You know, at this rate, I’m not going to make it to work.”

“You started it,” he reminded her, amused. 

“So I did.” She smiled seductively. 

*

After Flip sent Rey off to work, he drove downtown to a payphone near the library to make some essential calls. When he was finished, everything was taken care of. All he had to do was wait and then get Hux in the right place at the right time. 

He calmly obtained the necessary supplies from a gun shop on 1st that he knew dealt unique guns and ammunition under the table to a certain clientele, then returned to his house. He could do no more today. It was time to wait until all preparations were complete. 

  
  


*

  
  


A few days passed and Flip had heard nothing. He had dutifully checked in every day with the Chief, Ron, Hux and Palpatine. Even Rey was getting antsy. 

She knew what was going to happen and she was absolutely devastated. She was going to lose someone else, one way or another. It would be either Flip or Hux or both and it was Flip’s choice. She had a feeling Hux had already given up. He’d been so loyal to her grandfather and now she’d gotten him in more trouble than she felt like she was worth. She’d gotten them  _ both _ in trouble. 

“This is all my fault,” she said that Saturday. 

“It’s not,” Flip insisted. “This is on your grandfather, not you.” He crossed over to where she was standing washing dishes and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her hair and she could feel his breaths ruffling her hair.

Rey nodded, trying to feel more positive about the situation. Flip bent down to brush his lips against the curve of her neck. 

“Don’t worry,” he breathed. “Trust me.” 

“I do,” she said automatically. 

“Good. Remember, when this all goes down, I need you to try to remember that it will all be OK in the end. Can you do that?” 

“It will?” Her brow furrowed. If he killed Hux, how could anything be OK? 

“Yes.” He regarded her solemnly. 

“And it’s all part of your plan?” she said, uncertainly. 

“It is,” he confirmed.

“Then, yes I can. That is, I can try.” Rey still felt a little twinge of doubt, but quickly squelched it. 

He hadn’t told her exactly what he was going to do, only that he had to shoot Hux. He’d also told her she needed to think of a way to convince her grandfather that she had a change of heart and was willing to take over the  _ business _ . She loathed that word.

However, she understood that the basic idea was to get her grandfather to let his guard down and reveal anything about the business that might help bring him down. It seemed to Rey that her assistance might not be necessary. 

She wondered what he was waiting for and whether it really  _ would _ be alright. 

  
  


*

  
  


Monday, Flip got the news he was waiting for. Rey went to work as planned, and Flip retrieved the weapon he’d procured from the specialty shop and went to call Hux to lure him out. Hux agreed to meet him downtown in a few hours.  _ Plenty of time to prepare. _

About a half hour before Hux was set to arrive, Flip parked his borrowed car in front of a bank on a busy stretch of street so there would be plenty of witnesses. 

Palpatine would want this done fast. Men like him weren’t inclined to wait for long and Flip had already taken too much time. He regretted that he had to do this. He’d started to like Hux a little, and he knew Rey would miss him. 

As Flip watched, Hux walked up to a point in front of the bank around fifty yards from his position. Hux looked around nervously and checked his watch. Pedestrians were suddenly absent. If Hux found that odd, he didn’t really have time to think about it.

Flip slid out of his truck and crept along the side until he had a clear shot, in his hands he held a Colt .45 automatic pistol. He kept himself hidden as long as he could, crouching and holding the gun two-handed, pointing it at the ground. Hux moved a little closer and Flip suddenly stood. 

Wasting no time, Flip took quick aim and fired three shots hitting Hux in the chest and abdomen. Hux staggered for a moment, vivid red blossoming across his crisp white shirt. As he was falling, Flip was retreating in the chaos. The pedestrians had returned. It was done. 

Flip heard the sirens and circled around the side streets until he was headed in the direction of the large old house occupied by Sheev Palpatine. His mouth was set in a grim line and his ears were ringing, but at least his hands were steady. Palpatine would jump on any sign of weakness. 

  
  


*

Rey left the school and heard the sirens. She was sure that Flip had something to do with it. She felt suddenly sad. She sat in her car and cried, sniffling as she pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to her grandfather’s house.

She had to remember that the goal was to make her grandfather answer for his crimes. She did  _ not _ understand how Flip committing a crime would help accomplish this goal, but he had told her there were things he couldn’t tell her. 

Rey decided that it didn’t matter whether he told her or not. Her intuition was that something was different about this hit, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. 

He needed her to do something to convince her grandfather to think she wanted to lead the family. So, what should she do? 

_ Showtime _ , she thought as she arrived at her childhood home. 

*

Flip walked up the sidewalk to the door and rang the bell. He was admitted and someone took his coat, but not the gun he’d just used. Lucky him. They would have noticed that the weapon had been modified. 

He was immediately directed to the study where a viper of a man waited eagerly for his arrival. Flip paused at the door, steadying himself. The guards leered at him and opened the door. 

Flip strode in like he owned the place. “It’s done.” 

“Are you sure?” Palpatine questioned hungrily. 

“Very. I shot him three times at less than fifty yards. He’s gone.” 

“Well done, my boy! It’s so good of you to come so quickly afterward.” Palpatine was giddy. “I was saddened to hear of Armitage’s betrayal. It grieves me that it came to this.” 

_ Sure it does, _ Flip thought sarcastically.

“But your betrayal of your oath is so much better. Better for me, that is,” Palpatine breathed reverently. “Your brethren are unaware of your decision to kill for me?” 

“They don’t know,” Flip said wryly. 

Palpatine sat down, leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers. “Could anyone identify you?” 

“I know better than that.” Flip growled. There was nothing to worry about on that front. The “witnesses” were taken care of. 

“Well then, boy,” he leaned forward, “let us wait for confirmation.” 

Flip tensed as a knock sounded at the door.

“Enter.” Palpatine leaned back again and Mitaka entered. 

“Hux is dead? I’ve just heard.” He fidgeted, nervous. 

“Yes, Dopheld, thank you.” Mitaka nodded and ducked back out of the room. Flip thought he must have been listening to the police scanner.

“Oh, well done.” Palpatine breathed again, reaching long-fingered hands out to grasp at Flip. “I promised to teach you everything.” He started to laugh.

“Let us begin.” he added eagerly. 

It was all Flip could do to nod and remain stoic, when all he wanted to do was shudder at the older man’s touch.

  
  


*

Rey entered her grandfather’s house and approached the study. She didn’t bother to hand her coat to the attendant. She glared imperiously at the guards and they opened the door. 

Rey saw Flip standing stiffly and her heart went out to him. He didn’t turn around and she approached on his left and slid her hand into his, affecting a confident smile. 

“I heard you succeeded?” She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around Flip’s waist. His arms came up around her automatically. 

Palpatine looked surprised and then enormously pleased. Flip could almost read his thoughts. 

Palpatine’s smile sickened him, and he could tell by the tension in Rey’s body that she felt the same way. He was sorry her grandfather was a sadistic bastard. She deserved better. 

“I can see you two want some alone time. You may go now. Phillip, you are to return tomorrow by nine. You’ve done so well! Now, run along. Tomorrow, we begin.” 

  
  


*

Rey felt sick. How had she ever loved that man? Family or not, she didn’t love him anymore. Her heart was breaking. She was so alone, orphaned once more. 

Flip entered her house and moved to where she was standing, staring at nothing but thinking about everything. “Hey, you OK?” 

“I’ll be fine,” she choked out. “I’m just feeling a little sad. I knew he was a criminal, but I never really saw or understood until now. I never chose to see.” 

Flip took her in his arms and held her. She trembled, tears coming unbidden. The trembling ceased after a moment and she pulled back, steely-eyed. 

“This, whatever it is you’ve done, will work, right?” 

“Sweetheart, I hope so.” 

“I can’t believe you actually killed Hux.” Rey felt numb. She should be angry with Flip too, but she just couldn’t process that emotion at the moment. 

“I asked you to trust me, right?” Flip looked at Rey intently. “Do you?” 

“In theory,” she answered, embracing him. 

“Ok, then trust that I’ve done what was best - that I’ve done the right thing,” he said seriously.

Rey thought for a moment, listening to his heartbeat. She chewed her lip. “I can do that.” 

“Ok, there's something I need you to do when you get through at the school tomorrow.” He wrote something down and handed it to her. 

She read it silently. It simply said “tufted titmouse.” Wasn’t that a kind of bird? What did that have to do with anything?

Seeing her puzzled expression, he said, “Flip it over.” 

She did and saw that he had scrawled an address on the other side. He held up a finger to his lips, signaling her not to read it aloud. She nodded, still confused. 

  
  


*

Rey and Flip lay awake that night, each lost in thought. Flip curled his large frame around Rey’s smaller one and she sighed. She was burning with curiosity. She was tempted to call the school and arrange for a substitute so she could solve her little mystery, but she knew she wouldn’t. Her students would miss her and she would miss them. She drifted off, her body warmed by Flip’s, and did not dream. 

*

Flip felt her fall asleep and sincerely wished there had been another way. He’d made all the necessary arrangements faster than he’d thought possible, but he couldn’t risk someone else getting Hux. They would not have been as merciful.

He listened to her breathing, deep and even, and slipped into sleep - pleased at how well things were going. 

  
  


*

They woke early, but remained in bed trying to hold on to the peace they felt together. Rey loved being in his arms. She loved  _ him _ . She  _ loved _ him. Now that she’d fully admitted it to herself, she realized she’d loved him the moment she’d met him. She turned in his arms to kiss him. 

“What was that for?” he asked when she pulled away. 

Rey just smiled and kissed him again, rolling beneath him. She brought her arms around his neck and he settled between her thighs. 

  
  


*

Flip hoped Rey would understand better today. He was on his way to the house to see Palpatine. He would be early today, but that was preferable to late, according to Hux. He hoped Rey remembered the task he’d set for her. It was important and it had been Hux’s one request. 

Flip arrived early for his meeting with Palpatine. He wore a black suit, provided by his new employer. He’d found a few of them inexplicably hanging in his closet and thought it odd that they fit. 

He trotted up the front steps. The door opened as he reached the top step. He glanced up to find Mitaka looking at him. 

“So you flipped?” Mitaka murmured, so he wouldn’t be overheard. 

Flip just looked at him. 

“I’ve heard of you. You’re one of the best cops in Colorado Springs. I never would’ve thought you would consider switching sides.” Mitaka looked suspicious. 

“And yet, here we are,” Flip commented, giving nothing away. 

“Yes, here we are,” the lawyer agreed. “Mr. Palaptine is waiting for you. I fear I will be covering for you soon too.”

“It seems so.” Flip headed toward the study. 

  
  


*

Palpatine was waiting for him. “My dear boy! How is my granddaughter?” 

“She’s fine - she’s working now.” 

“Ah, yes. She’s a wonderful teacher, don’t you think?” 

“She is,” Flip agreed. 

“And you are continuing with the undercover ruse?” Palpatine asked curiously. 

“I was going to,” Flip admitted. “I don’t want to tip off the department. They’ll suspect something if I ask to return to work now.”

“Ah.” Palpatine looked disappointed. He’d been hoping to have a true man on the inside.

“I can still find out what’s going on with the investigation. I report every day to the chief,” Flip offered.

This news cheered Palpatine considerably. 

“You said you had things you wanted to teach me?” Flip prompted. 

“Yes.” The toothy smile spread across Palpatine’s face once more. “Yes, dear boy. You have much to learn.” 

*

Rey left the school and got into her Beetle for the drive to the address Flip had given her. She didn’t stop at her home first, because of both the curiosity burning within her and her fear that her grandfather might have set someone to watch the house. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

She turned onto the bright, tree-lined city street, past some smaller storefronts to a nondescript apartment building. She checked the paper Flip had given her, yup this was it - 1209 Maple, Apartment 3B. 

Before parking, she checked to be sure no one was following her and, deeming it safe, she pulled into a spot down the street and began to walk. 

She walked slowly, trying to appear to be just another shopper out for a stroll. 

When she reached the apartment building, she ducked quickly inside. The hallway was dimly lit. with a single light fixture every twelve feet or so along the way. She passed the office, turned and began to slowly climb the stairs. 

She wondered why Flip had sent her here. What was the significance of the words on the paper? How would she know? Lost in thought, she did not notice the man leaning against the wall of the third floor hallway. 

He cleared his throat and she looked up, startled. She could see that he was armed. He was dark-skinned with a well shaped afro and a handsome face. He smiled with dazzling white teeth. It was a friendly smile, welcoming. 

“You must be Rey.” 

“Yes, that’s me.” She looked at him curiously. 

The man just continued to smile. “Well, you  _ are _ beautiful.” 

“Umm...Thank you?” she said, a little surprised. “Have we met before?” 

“Not yet. I’m sorry. Forgive me - I’m Ron Stallworth.” He flashed his badge. 

Her eyes widened, “Oh!” she exclaimed. 

“I assume you have the password because I really don’t want to have to arrest you.” 

She thought that he did sound rather reluctant. “Password?” It clicked. “Of course! Tufted titmouse,” she said, her voice lowered. 

“That’s it! Welcome, Rey, you can go right on in.” He knocked and then opened the door so she could step into the small apartment. He followed her in, closing the door behind him. 

*

She looked around the apartment and took in the tan carpet and stylish brown and orange furnishings. She saw what must be other law enforcement officers sitting in two of the chairs in the tiny sitting area. They both stood when she entered. 

“Miss,” they said in unison. They moved forward to make sure she was unarmed. 

“Sorry miss, just a precaution.” one of the officers apologized.

“A precaution for what?” 

They ignored her question. The one who had apologized introduced himself as Robert Stanton, of the U.S. Marshals. The other was Agent Todd of the FBI. 

She gazed at them open-mouthed, mind working to put together the reason for sending her here. Was it to protect her? 

“You know, you’re going to catch a fly with your mouth hanging open like that. Your grandfather would not approve.” 

She knew that voice. Her eyes began to fill even as she gasped in shock. She turned so quickly that she lost her balance and nearly fell. 

Hux reached out to steady her. 

She touched his face, confused. “How are you here?” 

“Ask your boyfriend. He fixed this all up nice and tidy. I’m actually impressed, and what a marksman! Hit me exactly where he was supposed to. Quick clean shots, too. He would have made a wonderful accomplice.” Hux’s tone was wistful. 

“You’re alive.” She was still mystified. 

“Yes, yes, we’ve established that.” Hux had the gall to sound annoyed. “Your boyfriend convinced me that faking my death and working with the U.S. Marshals and the FBI was a better idea than actually dying.” He rolled his eyes. 

She couldn’t help herself - she laughed. “You sound like you’re offended by the idea. How did Flip convince you?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it. He used my one weakness,” he huffed. 

“Come on,” she pleaded, smiling. “You know you want to tell me.” 

“He said I should do it for you - because you would be upset if something happened to me. Of course that’s complete nonsense.” 

“It’s not,” she said softly. “I - I was upset when I thought…” 

He blanched at the tears in her eyes.

Rey suddenly felt very angry. “You incomparable jerk!” She punched his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” He rubbed at his bicep. 

“That was for you and Flip keeping this a secret from me and not telling me everything from the start.” She punctuated each word with a hit on his arm. 

“Hey! Sorry! Relax, will you! Go hit your boyfriend too, since it was his idea.” 

And, just like that, she began to laugh again. She stepped forward to cling to Hux, using him to hold herself up. 

Hux and the officers present looked at her like she was unhinged, but Rey couldn’t stop laughing, her relief and joy palpable. 

Finally recovering, she said, “I forgive you.” Her smile was so wide her face hurt. 

  
  


*

As Rey reluctantly stood to leave a few hours later, Ron beckoned to her. Curious, she followed him into a room set up as an office. 

He took an envelope off the desk and passed it to her. “This is for you. Flip asked me to look into it and we thought you should know what I found out. I have some connections, so I managed it faster than expected.” 

She took it from him, her curiosity piqued. “What is it?” she asked, glancing up at him. 

“Information about your parents,” he answered honestly. 

Rey felt suddenly anxious, a lump forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Ron observed her for a moment. “It’s ok. You have everyone’s full support. Just...when you do look at it, try not to do anything on your own. It’ll be hard, but wait. Please?” 

She nodded, not really understanding why he thought she might try ‘something’ on her own. Before she could think too much about it, he spoke again.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Rey.” Ron nodded and offered his hand. 

Rey smiled and took it. “It was nice meeting you too.” 

Together, they exited the room and he led her out the door, allowing her one last glance at Hux. 

Rey was relieved, but couldn’t help the dread she felt over the large envelope in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and an epilogue left. I'll post them together, so it might take a little extra time. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/darkangel4066)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alone for the moment, Rey decided she’d put off knowing the truth long enough. She sat down on her couch and pulled the envelope toward her, pausing for a moment before using her finger to tear it open.
> 
> Inside was a sheaf of papers bound together with a paperclip. She pulled it out and realized it was witness testimony from her neighbors on the day of her parents’ disappearance. They were stamped ‘classified.’ 
> 
> _Oooo, I should not have this,_ she thought. _How did Ron get it? He said he had contacts, but…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she began to read, her horror growing with every word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to [Nancylovesreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancylovesreylo/pseuds/nancylovesreylo/works) for beta-ing this work. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Flip wondered how Rey was faring. Had she remembered the password? He’d asked Ron to look out for her, so he knew she’d be ok - he just hoped she wouldn’t be too angry with him. 

He was currently standing in the foyer of the Italian restaurant owned and run by Palpatine, waiting for Mitaka. The man was in the office and Flip could see that he was switching the books with ones from his briefcase. 

Flip could taste the fraud charges. Did they even serve food here? It didn’t look like it.

“So, how many employees does the restaurant have?” he asked, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“We serve a particular clientele here,” Mitaka sniffed, dodging the question. 

“This restaurant is never open,” Flip replied, looking around. 

“You are not paid to ask questions. This is where Mr. Palpatine does business with his clients.” 

“And, what clients are those?” Flip tried again. 

When Mitaka only glared at him, Flip said, “You know, Mr. Palpatine wants me to take over for him. Technically I should know exactly what he does. Shouldn’t I?” 

“Well,” Mitaka paused, thinking. “He did say you were his chosen successor.” 

“Don’t you think I should know then?” Flip pressed. He could see that the man was starting to cave. 

“Well...there are fifteen waitresses, five cooks, and around four hostesses. Employees change from time to time - they’re mostly high schoolers and college students. We skim off the profits from sales,” Mitaka explained. “The kids who work here are paid extra tips by the clientele.” 

“Hush money?” Flip asked, surprised. 

“Something like that. It also buys their loyalty. They’re treated well and they make more than they should. We get a perfect front for our real business. Everybody wins.” 

“I see.”  _ Definitely fraud _ , Flip thought. 

Mitaka finished up in the office. “Come on then. I need to take these books to Mr. Palpatine and then you can go.”

  
  


*

Rey arrived at her house shortly before Flip did. She watched him pull into his driveway as she unlocked her door. She went in to wait for him, humming softly to herself. She was happy he’d found a way around her grandfather’s order. 

Her thoughts drifted to the envelope. She hadn’t opened it yet.  _ Maybe I should do it now, before Flip gets here. _ Her fingers twitched over the seal. 

She realized she was afraid to see what Ron had found. She’d been in the dark about her parents for so long. What if this just left her with more questions? 

Deciding to think about it later, she smiled devilishly and prepared for Flip’s arrival. 

*

When he walked through Rey’s door in a red flannel shirt and jeans, she hurried over to him, leaving the envelope on the coffee table, and slipped her arms beneath his coat and around his waist. 

He wrapped his arms around her automatically, smiling down at her. “You got your surprise?” 

She pulled away a little and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. “I did,” she said against his lips. 

The corners of his mouth tipped upward. “And you liked your surprise?” 

“I did.” She pressed her lips to his a second time and this time, she traced her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth with a growl, kissing her back. 

He loved it when she took control. He loved  _ her _ . She had already pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms, revealing the holster he now wore most of the time. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her sex against his hardening cock.

He walked her over to the wall without breaking the kiss and she hit the wall a little too hard, knocking the air out of her. They broke the kiss laughing.

“Sorry, you ok?” he managed as she resumed kissing him. 

“Hmmm,” she hummed into his mouth. Pausing to let out a breathy laugh, she said, “I’m fine,” grinding down against him as proof. 

She tangled her hands in his hair and nipped at his lips. He moaned, sliding his hands up under her dress to squeeze her ass. He’d expected to find her panties, but he was delighted to find she had shed them before he arrived. 

Using the wall and her grip on his shoulders to support her, he slid one hand between them and ran his fingers along her slit, caressing her. Her back arched as he teased her entrance, sliding a finger inside her. She moaned as he withdrew his hand and released her completely so he could reach down to undo the fastening on his belt and jeans. 

She dropped her feet to the floor as he pulled a little away from her to free himself. Rey whimpered at the loss of contact, clutching at his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

The second his cock was free she hopped back into his arms and wrapped her thighs around his hips. 

He suddenly pressed her against the wall again and she could feel his cock prodding at her entrance. Kissing him, she lifted herself with his help and, using one hand to guide him, she helped him sheath himself as deeply as she could take him. 

They both moaned as he began to thrust up into her slick, wet heat. 

  
  


*

The next day, Palpatine called Rey’s number to tell Flip to take the day off. He sounded absurdly pleased with something and Flip wondered what he was up to. He also wondered how Palpatine knew he was with Rey. The thought disturbed him more than he thought it would. 

He left Rey working on her classroom plan, driving downtown to park at the library. He would walk to the payphone on the corner to report. The chief would be interested in what he had learned from Mitaka. 

He was about to start walking when he noticed Mitaka parked along the street attempting to look busy with something.  _ So the lawyer is following me? _ he thought. 

Instead of going to the payphone, he entered the library and went upstairs to one of the large reading rooms with a clear view of the lobby. He selected a book on the history of the Cave of the Winds and took a seat, pretending to be engrossed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mitaka coming up the stairs slowly. He watched as Mitaka paused at the top of the stairs and glanced at him. He heard him draw a deep breath before entering the room he was in and closing the door. 

*

Alone for the moment, Rey decided she’d put off knowing the truth long enough. She sat down on her couch and pulled the envelope toward her, pausing for a moment before using her finger to tear it open.

Inside was a sheaf of papers bound together with a paperclip. She pulled it out and realized it was witness testimony from her neighbors on the day of her parents’ disappearance. They were stamped ‘classified.’ 

_ Oooo, I should not have this, _ she thought.  _ How did Ron get it? He said he had contacts, but… _ Her thoughts trailed off as she began to read, her horror growing with every word. 

_ ‘Can you confirm your name for me?’ _

_ ‘Mary Alice MacArthur.’ _

_ ‘Good, now starting from the beginning, can you tell us what you saw?’ _

_ “Yes I saw an older gentleman, well kept. Not the sort you’d think would cause trouble. He...knocked on the door and it seemed innocent at first, but then when the young woman, Emily Johnson was her name, answered the door, he forced his way in. Then, I heard Mr. Johnson yelling for Emily to take their daughter and get away, whatever that meant. Then I heard two loud cracks and Mrs. Johnson screaming. Of course, I called the police at that point, but then I heard two more loud cracking sounds and everything, sort of, went quiet. I ducked so he wouldn’t see me. I don’t know why, but I did peek out from behind the curtain in time to see the man take that little girl, Rey, out of the house. Poor thing. The parents, they’re dead, aren’t they?  _

_ End Testimony _

_ Notes: Witness positively identified suspect from police photographs as Sheev Palpatine of the First Order Syndicate  _

_ Final Trial notes.: Attempts to protect the witness proved futile. Witness was kidnapped from a safe house by an unknown assailant. Body was never found.  _

_ Palpatine is still at large.  _

The other papers were copies of other witness testimonies and copies of police and FBI reports. Not one of the witnesses had survived to testify against her grandfather and all had positively identified him as her parents’ killer. 

Rey set the papers down with shaking hands. Anger and sorrow were warring inside her mind. She stared at the wall in shock, unseeing. She brought one hand up to brush a stray section of hair back and found her cheek was wet with tears, feeling an emotion she struggled to put a name to. _Fury. She was furious._ _I understand_ , she thought over and over. _I understand why Ron said to wait, but can I?_

Her first instinct was to confront her grandfather. She thought about what Ron said, stood, and grabbed her keys. She felt cold. This couldn’t wait. 

  
  


*

Flip watched Mitaka warily, not sure what the man was up to. Mitaka looked around the reading room and, eventually, took a seat across from him. He looked like he had something to say, but wasn’t sure how to begin. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it, like a gasping fish. 

Finally, Mitaka seemed to decide on a course of action. “I followed you here,” he said slowly. 

“Obviously,” Flip replied. “Why?”

Mitaka seemed to steel himself. “I wanted to give you these.” 

He opened his briefcase and pulled out two ledger books. “These are the ledger books for the last month. The  _ actual  _ ledgers, not the ones we keep for tax purposes. Those are clean. Doctored.”

“What are you…” Flip started, but Mitaka held up a shaking hand. 

“Let me get this out. Please.” Flip nodded for him to continue. 

“Look I know what you’re doing. I’ve watched Mr. Palpatine do unimaginable things and I’m trapped. I know you’re not a dirty cop. I can tell. I’ve seen your record, even the stuff they hid from the light of day.” Mitaka looked almost hopeful. 

_ What the fuck? _ Flip thought.  _ Hopeful? What was happening? _

“I’m tired of it. I didn’t go to Law School so I could fear for my life every day because of what I know. I want out. These books will prove fraud.”

“I have to admit I’m a little confused. You’re not trying to set me up, are you?” Flip asked suspiciously. 

“No. Just look for yourself. I’ll do anything - I’ll testify,” Mitaka said softly, insistently. 

Flip waited - watching him. He steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, thinking. 

“You want something in return?” he finally asked. 

Mitaka nodded. “Immunity.” 

“You know I can’t promise that on my own.” Flip leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. 

“I know, but you know people who  _ can _ make that promise.” Mitaka leaned forward as well.

“I do,” Flip said carefully. He studied Mitaka calmly. If he was serious, they would have plenty of evidence to arrest Palpatine on and, while he might get out of the murder charges Hux could testify to, Mitaka’s testimony would make sure he would spend, at least, the rest of his life in a federal prison.

Finally, Flip nodded to Mitaka. “Let me make a phone call. Stay here.” 

“All right,” Mitaka agreed. He hunched down nervously and began looking around. 

Flip shoved a book in his hands. “Read this while you wait. If you look around like that, you’ll look like you’re up to something.” He turned and let his legs carry him out of the room, down to the library doors, and out to the phone booth nearby. 

  
  


*

Rey could hardly see through her angry tears as she drove. First, he ordered Hux dead, and now she’d found out he’d been lying to her about her parents all this time. What right did he have to take them from her? Any of them. 

She needed to straighten this out. Maybe it wasn’t true? No, it had to be. Anything was possible. Her whole world had been destroyed with one little lie. She was angry with herself for caring about her grandfather. Angry that she’d kept his secrets. She’d been upset before when she thought Flip had been forced to kill Hux, but that was nothing compared to now.

Flip had told her that the Hux situation would end all right, even if he couldn’t tell her everything. This though - no one could say it would end well and, if they did, it would be another lie. Her parents were truly gone. 

Pulling up to the familiar brick house from her childhood, she paused to dry her tears. She would not cry in front of him. An icy feeling gripped her as she separated herself from what she was about to do and prepared herself to face her only family. 

*

Flip’s conversations had been brief, but undercover police and the FBI descended on the library as if his request had been a normal thing. 

They found Mitaka waiting in the reading room and looking much calmer than he had before. The ledgers were taken into evidence, Mitaka surrendering them gratefully. 

Flip watched the officers lead Mitaka carefully out of the reading room and to the library’s back door. He had a funny feeling that he should check on Rey. Stopping to use the phone at the library desk, he dialed her number. 

  
  


*

Rey moved smoothly to the side door and glared at the men who answered her knock. They admitted her without question. 

Ignoring the guards at the door as she swept past them, she entered the study where her grandfather usually spent his time. 

“Hello, my dear! To what do I owe this visit?” Palpatine looked up from the book he was reading. It was  _ Les Miserables _ , she noticed. 

She glared at him and his smile faltered a little. “You said they disappeared. That they left me to keep me safe.” Her hands were shaking at her sides. She clenched them into fists. 

“Well, I couldn’t very well tell you they weren’t coming back, could I? Was I to tell you a rival syndicate got to them?” he lied smoothly. 

“Lies,” she hissed. “Everything you have ever told me was a lie!” Her voice never raised in volume, yet it was deafening. 

“I only wanted to protect you,” Palpatine snapped back. 

“I don’t want any part of  _ this _ . I think I actually hate you.” Her voice grew softer. “How could you do this to me? I loved you. I’m done. Don’t expect me to keep your secrets anymore.” 

Rey’s anger had evaporated and now all she felt was hurt and fatigue. She felt betrayed. She knew she wasn’t going to get a proper answer out of him, so she turned to go. 

“Gentlemen!” Palpatine called coldly. Rey froze. “Kindly remind my granddaughter who she belongs to.” 

The guards entered the room. Rey tried to dodge them, starting to panic, but one grabbed her arm. 

She fought him, clawing at his hand and trying to jerk her arm away. He wrenched her arm, knocking her to her knees while the other approached with duct tape. 

She struggled to rise, but the man holding her pressed something cold and metallic against her temple. She froze for the second time that day, afraid to move. She held still as she was bound and gagged.

She looked at her grandfather, returning his cold gaze. If he thought this would hold her, he had another thing coming. She didn’t see the man behind her raise the gun. 

  
  


*

  
  


Flip’s brow furrowed. He couldn’t get ahold of Rey and he knew she should be home. He rested the phone back into the cradle and headed to his truck to go home. He recalled that she’d returned with an envelope from Ron. 

He paused before getting into his truck and then ran over to the phone booth to call the station. 

  
  


*

“Regardless of how you feel about me, you  _ WILL _ say nothing to anyone about this organization and you  _ WILL _ obey me,” Palpatine sneered. 

Rey narrowed her eyes,  _ We’ll see about that _ . She made no sound, but raised her chin in defiance. She was no longer afraid. She was beyond angry.  _ How dare he do this to her _ . 

She still hadn’t acknowledged the guns now pointed at her as if she were some great threat. No, they were all bullies. She had just let it slide until now. She would  _ not _ stand for it anymore. 

Palpatine addressed the two guards. “Put her in her room. Let her think about her position in this family. If she doesn’t come around to my way of thinking in an hour’s time - kill her.” 

He knelt down on Rey's level. “You grieve me, my dove. Think about it.” 

He stood and she was dragged to her feet and pushed out the door to the narrow rear staircase. 

  
  


*

Flip hurried to Rey’s house after hearing about the contents of the envelope from Ron.  _ Tell me you didn’t confront him by yourself, Rey, _ he thought fervently. 

He was alarmed to find her car gone when he arrived. There was always a chance she was running errands, he reasoned. He took quick strides up to her door and found it unlocked. 

When he entered he noticed the contents of the envelope spread out over the coffee table. He lifted one of the papers and almost ran to the phone to contact the station. He was reasonably sure she’d gone to her grandfather. 

He needed to find out if they had enough for an arrest yet, otherwise, he might have to face Palpatine on his own. He did not want to do that. He couldn’t blow his cover, and going in now could be more dangerous than waiting for backup and warrants. 

Palpatine wouldn’t hurt his granddaughter, or at least Flip didn’t think so. She’d be fine, he tried to reassure himself, but there was a hollow feeling he couldn’t quite shake. 

  
  


*

Rey sat on the floor and looked around frantically for something sharp, settling on the metal frame of her childhood bed. One of the corners of the bed rails had bent. She began to try to catch the duct tape on the corner, wiggling her wrists up and down. 

The entire time she was freeing herself, she was seething. There was no way she wasn’t speaking to anyone who would listen after this. This was no way to inspire loyalty. 

She almost had it! She could feel the tape loosening. 

  
  


*

The call came from Ron half an hour later. 

“Hey man, we got ‘em. Warrant’s been issued. Are you joining us?” 

“I’m on my way.” 

  
  


*

Rey tore the tape from her lips with a quiet grunt and stood. She looked around her room, but there was no time for nostalgia. The goons would be back soon for her answer. 

She moved quickly and silently to the window and slid it open. She eyed the ivy running down the house and wondered whether it would hold her. 

Deciding that it wouldn’t, she focused her attention on the drain pipe.  _ That  _ might work.

She sat on the windowsill and swung her legs out. Predictably, no one was outside. They were all making preparations for cleanup if necessary. 

Swinging one leg to the right, she hooked her knee around the pipe and used the ivy as leverage briefly to get the rest of her body out and off to the side of the window. She began to shimmy down the metal drainpipe to the yard below. 

  
  


*

Flip arrived on the scene before the others did. He parked around the corner and waited for everyone else to arrive. They wouldn’t move in until he had drawn Palpatine out of the house.

Flip was uncertain as to how he was going to accomplish his task, so he got out of the truck and walked at a leisurely pace toward the front door. 

Something collided with his chest and he staggered backward a few steps, catching hold of whatever had hit him. He looked down in surprise and found Rey glaring up at him.

Her face softened when she recognized him. “What happened to you?” he asked, noting the red marks on her face and wrists. 

“He actually threatened to kill me,” she said indignantly.

Flip was alarmed. Palpatine loved his granddaughter. Didn’t he? “What happened?” 

She moved to tell him, but there was no time. The front door opened and Flip grabbed Rey as if he’d just caught her. 

“Hey!” she growled. 

He bent down and murmured in her ear. “Just play along.” 

He caught her barely perceptible nod. The men who emerged looked on with interest as Palpatine exited the house and started across the lawn toward Flip and Rey. 

_ Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.  _ Mission accomplished - Palpatine was outside and away from the house. Now where were Ron and his backup? 

Flip was overwhelmed at the scene before him. This was all of First Order leadership as identified by Hux. All of them on the lawn of this one house. All of them after Rey. 

He looked down at Rey. Her face was determined, defiant. Her brown eyes flashed in the light of day. Her cheeks flushed with her righteous anger. She was truly beautiful and she was holding her ground. 

He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she leaned back against him slightly. 

Palpatine was close and he didn’t seem to care about witnesses because he had withdrawn a silver revolver from somewhere within his jacket. His eyes were narrowed, his hair a little wild. 

“Get her to her knees,” he commanded. She dropped willingly as Flip released her. 

Several vehicles whipped around the corner, officers leaping out before they had fully stopped. The officers took shelter behind their vehicles as Palpatine hissed, irritated. 

“Freeze!” a tall sandy-haired FBI agent commanded. 

All of Palpatine’s entourage pulled their weapons at once, hurrying to take up positions around Palpatine. 

“Bring her,” Palpatine ordered Flip, but he knew there was no way he could let Palpatine get back inside the house. They had all the exits covered, but he’d proved slippery in the past, and there was Rey’s life to consider. 

“Wait.” Flip calmly drew his gun and pointed it at Rey. 

She looked up at him and smiled. 

*

There was a brief moment when Palpatine felt suddenly pleased, and then all hell broke loose. He heard a shot on his left as one of his men got twitchy and opened fire on the cops. 

Palpatine dropped at the same time as he saw Flip push his granddaughter to the ground and out of the way. He watched as the man covered her body with his and found this pleased him even more than when it looked like he was going to shoot her. 

He was glad that, at least, he would not have to fire the man who had fired the first shot for being an imbecile. He was already on the ground wounded, possibly dead, Palpatine couldn’t tell. All of the fools who had started firing were falling, but some were smart and had dropped where they were standing. Just like him. 

The police were shouting something, but Palpatine couldn't hear over the sound of ringing in his ears. He turned his head to look for the cop and his granddaughter. He’d had such high hopes for them.

He could see that he’d made a mistake trusting them, but he could also see how the cop cared for his granddaughter. He now knew that she would be safe and happy with Flip and that dulled any feelings of animosity he might have had toward them for their betrayal. _ They would have made wonderful accomplices _ , he thought wistfully. 

*

  
  


Flip did not fire on any of Palpatine’s men - he didn’t have the chance. The smart veterans had dropped to try to avoid being hit, and the younger hotheads were now either dead or wounded. His first priority was Rey. 

He hovered over her, protecting her as best he could from any stray bullets, but the shooting was quickly brought under control, and soon he heard his brethren calling out to him. He shook his head and looked up, but remained on the ground. 

Everyone was rising slowly with their hands on their heads as they were ordered to do, even Palpatine, who wore an expression of resignation. Flip rolled to the side slowly when Palpatine’s gaze fell on him, coming to kneel beside Rey. She remained still. 

“Rey!” Flip called urgently. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, rolling over a little to look at him. 

She smiled. 


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you for reading and for being patient with me. I have really enjoyed all of your comments. 
> 
> A very large thank you to [Nancylovesreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancylovesreylo/pseuds/nancylovesreylo/works) for beta-ing this work and for all of your patience and encouragement.

**One Year Later**

Rey sat at the back of the federal courthouse in Denver waiting for the verdict to be read. She felt satisfied with her testimony the previous day and she’d been present to hear what Hux and Mitaka had had to say. 

She was not pleased with her grandfather. He’d done a lot of evil things to innocent people, and the hardest part of her testimony had been trying to remember the night of her parents’ disappearance. The fact that she remembered with great certainty that her grandfather had been the one to carry her off had helped authorities immensely. They could link her testimony to previous accounts of her parents’ “disappearance.”

Mitaka had spoken to the charges of fraud last week, but this week had been devoted to testimony from Hux and herself. Hux had been able to describe, in detail, every life her grandfather had taken, directly or indirectly, since Hux had been in his service. He couldn’t speak to previous murders though - that was hearsay. 

She watched the arresting officers as they sat in the front of the room. She had listened to their testimonies too. Her grandfather had waived his right to trial by jury, but she had never cared to find out why. It seemed like such a stupid move. Juries could be bought, after all. Instead he had chosen the judge and she could tell just by looking at him that he didn’t have good news for her grandfather. 

The judge ordered her grandfather to rise. She waited with bated breath, even though she was fully aware that her grandfather had no chance of getting away with anything. Unless...her grandfather had bought the judge instead.

No, the judge seemed too stern as he addressed Palpatine. He read each count separately followed by his verdict. 

Rey released the breath she’d been holding when he got about halfway through.  _ Guilty on all counts _ , she thought. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole situation as the word ‘ _ Guilty _ ’ was read numerous times. Her grandfather would have to atone for his sins after all. She wasn’t sure what she’d been hoping for. 

A smile broke over her face as one of the detectives turned to look at her. Flip gave her a questioning look and she mouthed, “I’m fine.” 

And she was. 

  
  


*

She met Flip on the courthouse steps. He grinned at her when he saw her. Rey grinned back. She felt a little sad about her grandfather and she realized that she had looked up to him. Palpatine was her only family, after all. 

There was no one looking over her shoulder anymore. Hux and Mitaka had seen to that. The entire organization had been brought low by them. They had named every high ranking member of the organization and any sympathizers. 

She worried that someone might come for her one day, even though Flip had assured her that Palpatine had told him she would be safe. He had even shown her the letter that her grandfather had written to him. 

Her grandfather seemed to have had a change of heart where she was concerned.

  
  


* 

  
  


Flip looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her hair. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and then back up at her future husband. She raised her hand to his and wove their fingers together, leaning her head against his chest. They stared down the steps, ignoring the members of the press standing around them. None actually approached them. 

A car met them at the base of the stairs and they climbed in. Neither spoke until the car was well on its way to the hotel. 

“Are you going to the sentencing?” Flip asked carefully. 

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “Part of me wants to see if he’ll apologize for taking my parents from me, but there’s another part of me that doesn’t want to give him the opportunity. I’m still a little angry with him.” 

Flip thought for a moment. “It’s perfectly OK for you not to go. The choice is yours and you have my support either way.” 

The car slowed to a stop and they exited the car and walked side by side into the hotel. He had more to say, but it would have to wait until they reached their room in case there were members of the press lurking about. 

  
  


*

Once they had reached the safety of their room, Rey walked over to the window and spoke slowly as if she was searching for the right words. “I’m not sure how I feel. Is it wrong to feel like I have to forgive him?” 

“No. Forgive him. Don’t forgive him. No matter what, he’s still your family and you will always feel that connection.” 

She nodded, absorbing what he’d said. “I wish I didn’t,” she admitted, “but I do.” She thought for a moment before making her decision. “I don’t want to confront him in front of the court.” She lifted her eyes to Flip’s. “I want to see him before.” 

“That can be arranged,” he said thoughtfully. “I’ll speak with the Marshals tomorrow morning and see if we can’t arrange for you to visit the jail.”

“Isn’t there a way that I can see him today? I think I’d rather speak to him sooner than later.” 

“O-kay,” Flip spoke slowly. “Let me call and see if he’s settled in.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning back to the window. 

  
  


*

  
  


It was snowing when she arrived at the Denver City Jail where her grandfather was being housed until sentencing. The wind was bitter as she entered the building and she shivered. She was met by a couple of U.S. Marshals whose names she didn’t catch. They helped her through the screening process and led her toward the cell where her grandfather was located.

She became more and more anxious as they approached the cells where they held inmates in solitary confinement. Her grandfather was being held there for his own protection. She spotted another two Marshals stationed outside one of the cells. Her grandfather was not allowed to go directly to one of the general population visiting areas. 

_ This must be it _ , she thought, heart pounding. One of the Marshals tipped his hat and directed the rest to move away a little so that she could speak with the illusion of privacy. They would undoubtedly hear every word, which was fine with her. She had only one question on her mind. 

Palpatine was sitting on the cot stiffly and looking curiously at her from behind the bars. “Have you finally come to see me, my dear?” he said quietly. 

“I have a question.” She stepped forward, apprehensive. 

“Well then, ask away my child.” Palpatine leaned forward eagerly.

“Are you even sorry?” Rey asked in a small voice, barely audible. 

“Oh, my dear,” he stood and crossed the cell, stopping just short of the bars, “I regret every action that took you away from me.” 

Rey gazed at him speculatively, not sure whether to believe what he said. She studied his expression of sorrow and could almost feel that it was genuine. 

“Is that why you didn’t try too hard to defend yourself?” She was curious now. He had done small things that Flip had said would sabotage his defense.  _ Why would he do that if he didn’t intend to lose his case? _

“It is part of it.” He looked at her regretfully. 

“And the other part?” She stepped back a little. 

“I have had plenty of time to think and I will have much, much more time in the future. I have no illusions. I know I will be going to prison, probably for the rest of my life. I did what I had to protect the family.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, you didn’t. You protected  _ you _ .  _ Your  _ interests,  _ your  _ investments. And you killed my parents.” 

Palpatine grew agitated. “They were taking you away! I was never going to see you again!”

“Then you should have let them!” Rey hissed, stepping back another step. 

Palpatine sighed in defeat. “I am sorry, my dear girl. I’ve upset you, haven’t I?” He paused, not expecting her to answer. “You should know that my lawyers will approach you. Most of my estate has been confiscated by the government, but I have a trust set aside for you which they may not touch, or so my lawyers tell me.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t need your money.” 

“Do with it what you will. It is rightfully yours and...you might consider it a reparation from me to you.” He turned and walked slowly back to the cot. “I have also issued an organization-wide order to any who failed to be arrested.” He looked over his shoulder at her, “No harm is ever to come to you or Mr. Zimmerman.” 

She felt shocked for a moment. _So that’s why she was not taken and made to move like Hux and Mitaka._ She remembered the letter Flip had tried to show her. “Why?” 

“Because I  _ do  _ want you to be happy. I’ve been the cause of so much tragedy in your life and you...do not need more.” 

Rey nodded, pensive. “I’ll go now.” 

“Very well, goodbye, my little dove. Go and be happy.” He smiled at the wall, unable to watch her walk away from him. After what he’d done to her, her visit alone was more than he deserved. 

*

Rey stepped out into the biting wind and just stood for a moment, allowing her grandfather’s words to sink in. A car pulled into the lot and she began to move toward it, sliding into the passenger seat when she reached it. 

“How did it go?” Flip asked gently after she had closed the door. 

She looked down at her hands. “I’m glad I spoke with him. I feel...almost relieved.” 

Flip nodded and she was glad he didn’t ask what they’d talked about. She loved that he respected her enough to let her tell him in her own time. 

Her grandfather had said she should go and be happy and she smiled, turning to look at Flip, because she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I’ve started in quite some time. I hope you liked this first part. I’m not sure of the rating yet and I may change some tags. It depends on where the story goes, but I chose E to be safe. I have the outline, but I have yet to fill in the details of the story.  
> Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I do not have a Beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. This fic is set in the fall of 1973.
> 
> Thank you to Nancylovesreylo for the moodboard.


End file.
